Percy Jackson goes Hogwarts
by life is struggle
Summary: Crossover story. Percy, Annabeth, Thalia and Nico set off on a quest to protect Harry from Voldemort. In order to do so, they act as wizards in Hogwarts. Percabeth, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Introduction

**A/N I don't own PJO or HoO or Harry Potter. **

**Alright, so for the Percy Jackson gang this takes place right after the war with Gaea and for Harry it is during his 6****th**** year in Hogwarts meaning the time the Half-Blood Prince takes place. I know the time they're placed can't be synchronised, but let's pretend it is for the sake of the story. So, being my first crossover, I hope you like it.**

Percy

The war with the giants took all our guts and power to be won. In the end, gods and demigods collaborated and managed to defeat Gaea's army and forced the deity into slumber once again. I gave up the praetorship as soon as we returned to Camp Half-Blood. I spoke to Reyna through an IM, but she didn't seem to like it. Jason decided to stay in Camp Half-Blood as well, though I firmly believe it is because of Piper. She did seem overjoyed at that, too! Frank and Hazel went back to Camp Jupiter and promised to visit soon.

The evening found me at my favourite place in Camp, the beach. I was sitting in the sand with my eyes closed, relishing the feeling of the sea breeze through my hair when I felt goose bumps on my skin and picked up the smell of lemons. I released a small chuckle.

'Annabeth! I know you're there!' I said and I suddenly felt a body pushing me down in the sand. I fumbled and took off her Yankees cap. Her long curly blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders and her grey eyes were looking into mine lovingly and teasingly. 'I love you' I said. 'I love you, too Seaweed Brain' she replied. I smiled and pulled her in a hug.

She sighed and pulled away. Then, with a look full of determination and love she pressed her lips onto mine. I immediately responded to the kiss, while sliding my hands on her waist and she tangled her hands in my hair. Unfortunately, it wasn't our day. Nico coughed behind us and we both answered his interruption by putting more passion into our kiss which had evolved into a make-out session. Another cough. I resigned and pulled away from the kiss.

'Hey guys' Thalia and Nico said looking at us while smirking.

'What do you want?' Annabeth asked irritated.

'Chiron wants to talk to us about a quest.' Thalia said. 'Nothing endangering our lives to the point of no return, though, he promised.' She added once she saw the desperate look our faces had adopted.

'Alright, let's see what this is about' I decided and with that we all walked to the Big House.

We were all seated at the chairs in the Big House when Chiron started explaining the quest.

'I believe you four are all familiar with Hecate, the goddess of magic' he started. We nodded.

'Well, there is another world, other than ours, that is able to see through the Mist. That is the world of the wizards.' He stated.

'Wizards?' I asked. Chiron nodded.

'They are legacies of Hecate, meaning they are descendants of demigods whose godly parent was Hecate. They reside in many places in the world, like demigods, and they go to schools were they learn how to harness their powers. They use wands and spells to practise magic. The most well-known school for magic is located in England. Its name is Hogwarts.' Chiron said.

'Okay, I get it. But, what does that have to do with our quest?' I asked confused.

Chiron smiled. 'A few days ago I received a letter from an old friend of mine. He is a wizard, very powerful and he, also, happens to be the headmaster of Hogwarts. The wizards have an enemy named Lord Voldemort. He is a vicious person who manipulates magic for dark purposes. His minions are named Deatheaters. Voldemort can only be defeated by one person according to one of their prophecies. The person's name is Harry Potter. Dumbledore is afraid that Voldemort's followers have infiltrated Hogwarts, so he asked me to send a few of my best to guard the boy. You will act as wizards and go to the school to protect Harry. I will send extra help if I see you need it.' Chiron concluded.

I glanced at Annabeth who nodded. It seemed simple enough. However…

'Chiron, we aren't wizards. How will we perform magic?' I asked.

'Yeah' the others agreed.

'Hecate has blessed you for this quest. I spoke to Zeus and he accepted to let you fly too. Oh, and every god approves so you won't encounter any difficulties.' He finished.

'Very well. We'll pack and leave in the morning.' Annabeth said and the rest of us nodded.

Harry

It was afternoon of August 30th. In two days we would be boarding the train to Hogwarts and everyone at the Burrow was excited and nervous. Mr Weasly had left early in the morning to pick up some exchange students. They were wizards from America and since they knew no one in England, the Weaslys had volunteered to let them stay until we left for school. We were all sitting in the living room. Hermione was reading a book and I was playing magical chess with Ron. Ginny was watching us. Suddenly, the door opened and we all stopped what we were doing as Mr Weasly came in. 'I'm home' he shouted.

We all got up to greet the new students. Everyone held their breath. The one in the middle was a boy about seventeen years old. He had jet black hair and sea green eyes. He was tall with a muscular build and he emanated an aura of power. They all looked at him expectantly, so he must be their leader. He was wearing a green T-shirt and dark blue jeans with white sneakers. His hoodie was white too.

'Hello, my name is Percy Jackson' he introduced himself with a kind smile. The girl who was holding his hand was analysing everyone in the room. Her eyes were a startling grey and her hair was blonde and curly. She was tall and athletic and about the same age as Percy. She softened at the sight of Percy's smile and said: 'I am Annabeth Chase.'

' Nico di Angelo' said the boy behind them. He was dressed in black with black T-shirt, black jeans and an aviator jacket. He was, also, wearing a skull ring. _Goth type_, I thought. He was about fifteen with black eyes and hair.

Finally, the last one of them was a girl the same age as Nico. She had a peculiar aura surrounding her. She was wearing a Death to Barbie T-shirt and black jeans with leather boots. Her hair was spiky and her eyes had an electric blue color. She addressed all of us and said: 'Thalia. And, I don't like to use my last name, so just call me Thalia.' She added.

**A/N So, this was the prologue. Hope you liked it. Read and review. And keep in mind that I'm a HUGE Percabeth fan so each and every chapter will have Percabeth. Also, should I make Draco or Neville or even Luna the ones to learn their secret first? Just asking to plan it. **


	2. Olivander and a couple of friends

**A/N I don't own PJO or HoO or Harry Potter. The rights go to their rightful owners.**

Percy

We had met Mr Weasly at the airport after a flight that got me, Nico and Thalia to swear never to go near airplanes again. Luckily, I had Annabeth with me so that calmed my nerves down a little. Once we got to the Burrow, we walked in and met with the Weasly family. They all seemed to be a little nervous and some of them gasped when they saw us.

'Must be mesmerised by our looks' Nico commented in Greek, heard only by the three of us.

I smiled at the family and introduced myself. 'Hello, my name is Percy Jackson' I said. Annabeth seemed to tense next to me. She was scanning the faces, but she turned to me and calmed down. After that, we all introduced ourselves.

'This is my wife, Molly' Mr Weasley pointed to a woman whose face seemed to radiate kindness. _Motherly instincts_, I thought. She reminded me of my mum a little.

'It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs Weasly. Thank you for letting us stay here' I said.

'No problem, dear' she said with ease. She smiled and relaxed.

'These are my children. Bill, Fred and George, Ron and Ginny' Mr Weasly continued. All of them nodded.

'I am Hermione Granger' a girl around sixteen said. She had bushy hair and she was obviously examining us.

'And I am Harry Potter' a boy with black hair, glasses and emerald eyes said. He winced as if waiting for a reaction. I knew why. Many people must recognise him often.

'Nice to meet you, guys.' Annabeth said. They all looked at us weirdly as if we should have reacted differently, but I shrugged it off.

Harry

'So how is your school in America?' I asked Percy. We had all sat down at the living room, but there were so many people that Annabeth had to sit on Percy's lap. Truth be told I think she would have done so either way.

'Oh, the usual. Our school is different than Hogwarts, though. It is more like a summer camp.' Percy said.

I saw Hermione raising an eyebrow at this statement and looking at him quizzically. Annabeth answered before Hermione ushered her question.

'We train all summer and all those of us who want to stay year-round do so. Besides, there are many kids that like to do that. Families are difficult to deal with...' At that last statement she faltered and I saw Percy squeeze her hand.

'Why? What happened with your family?' I heard Ron ask. Blimey he didn't see what was coming. Percy's eyes darkened visibly and he stiffened. Annabeth held his hand tightly. Thalia and Nico were both looking anywhere but us.

'I would rather not answer that question. It's… private.' Annabeth decided closing the matter.

'…And on that happy note, I'm sleepy.' Percy stifled a yawn. The Americans relaxed immediately and Nico snickered while Thalia groaned and Annabeth rolled her eyes playfully.

'What?' Percy asked amused. He seemed to understand he had eased the tension, though.

Annabeth smirked and whispered something in his ear. He smiled at her and she gave him a peck on the cheek that made him blush tomato red. However, he did look pretty pleased with himself.

'Let me show you the rooms you'll be staying at.' Mrs Weasly offered and they got up. I noticed Annabeth and Percy had been holding hands the entire time, not bothering to say anything. As they got up from their seat, Percy put his hand on her waist pulling her closer and she smiled at him. The Americans followed Mrs Weasly upstairs and Ron, Hermione and I managed to find some time to talk about them.

'They seem nice. Percy is certainly friendly. Annabeth as well. The others seem pretty ok too!' I said and Ron shrugged.

'Did you notice how Percy's eyes darkened when Ron asked them about their family?' Hermione asked.

'Yeah! Blimey I was certainly scared! Percy sure knows how to give the evil eye' Ron shuddered.

'Well, maybe they've been through a lot… I say we give them some time. We just met them today anyway. Maybe, they'll tell us in time' I said.

Hermione nodded sceptically.

Percy

Dinner went by easily and smoothly. The Weasly family avoided our family matters. Thank the gods. Then it was time to sleep. Nico and I got to share the room with Harry and Ron and Thalia along with Annabeth would sleep in Ginny's room. I wasn't very happy with that arrangement, though, so I made a plan. I got into a green t-shirt and a pair of shorts and waited.

Ron was asleep as soon as he hit the pillow and Harry followed. Nico had his back turned and I got up, tiptoeing to not wake them up.

'Going somewhere?' I heard Nico whisper and I froze at my tracks.

'Well…' I stuttered.

'Save it. Don't make her wait…' he stifled a yawn and said goodnight. Well, who thought cousins could actually be understanding sometimes?

I arrived at Ginny's door and listened for noises coming from the inside. Nothing. I pushed the door open a little only to see Thalia's face smirking at me. Her elbows were under her jaw supporting her head as she had perked up when she heard the door open. Ginny's face was covered in amusement.

'Well, hello Percy! What brings you here this fine night?' Thalia questioned. I take back what I said about cousins. No understanding at all.

'Thalia!' Annabeth intervened. She looked at me smiling. 'Hi, Seaweed Brain! Come in!' she greeted me making my heart jumping in my chest at her warm smile.

'Hey' I said giving her my lopsided grin and got in the room closing the door behind me.

'Well?' Ginny asked amusedly.

'Well, what?' I inquired.

'You didn't answer Thalia's question. Why are you here?' Hermione continued.

'Well, I can't really… I mean… Um…' I stuttered.

'Percy and I can't really sleep without each other's company.' Annabeth saved me from the embarrassment. 'Not that we do anything. We just have been through things. We don't like to be separated.' She added noticing Hermione making a face.

'Then, it's clear for you Percy.' Ginny decided. Huh, weird. Maybe she knows about matters of heart.

I laid next to Annabeth in her sleeping bag. She snuggled close to me, placing her head on my chest. I wrapped my hands around her and kissed her forehead. 'I love you, Wise Girl.' I whispered in her ear.

'Me too, Seaweed Brain.' I heard her answer while I started drifting into sleep.

Percy

I opened my eyes, only to close them again due to the rays of light coming in through the window and blinding me in the process. I felt Annabeth's warm body against mine and noticed them during the night she had shifted and was now sleeping tih her hands wrapped around my neck, her forehead slightly touching mine. Her hair smelled of lemons. I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her closer and she snuggled up to me even more.

'Even in their sleep…' I heard Thalia comment. Annabeth's breathing became a little more intense and I understood she had woken up.

'Thalia, shut up…' came out her muffled voice.

'Busted!' Ginny shouted and I groaned. I opened my eyes to find Annabeth staring at me. I looked into her grey eyes lovingly. I was so stunned by her that I didn't notice the door open.

'Here you are, Percy!' Nico said.

'Come now Death Breath! You knew where he was all along' I registered Thalia saying.

'Death Breath?' Hermione asked and the four of us froze.

'It's… it's just a nickname. He is really into black.' Thalia said. Hermione nodded, but she didn't look convinced.

'BREAKFAST EVERYONE' Mrs Weasly yelled from downstairs. Annabeth and I sighed and went to change.

Harry

It was one day before the 1rst of September when we would board the Hogwarts express and we still had to go shopping. Ginny had forgotten to get a book, Hermione wanted quills and the Americans needed wands. Ron and I tagged along to the visit in Diagon Alley. Hagrid joined, too.

'Alright. Harry, Ron and Hermione you can go to Olivander's with Hagrid to help Percy, Annabeth, Thalia and Nico ge their wands. We'll meet in front of Gringots in an hour.' Mr Weasly said.

We walked to Olivander's and I heard Thalia and Nico bickering.

'What's up?' Ron asked.

'Nothing. Nico is just being crazy and delusional like his dad!' Thalia shouted.

'Oh yeah? Well you are dramatic like your dad! All your siblings are!' Nico retorted.

'Oh no! Not this again!' Annabeth groaned.

'HEY!' Percy shouted making all of us turn to look at him. 'How many times do I have to tell you we are a family and to stop bickering? Are we going to be mini-models of our parents now?' he asked.

Thunder boomed suddenly and Thalia and Nico along with Percy shouted 'YOU KNOW IT'S TRUE' at the sky which seemed to recede and stopped thundering.

'What was that? Who were you shouting at?' Hermione asked narrowing her eyes.

'Just they're everyday bickering. They snap at everything.' Annabeth answered convincingly and Hermione nodded.

AT OLIVANDER'S (Harry's POV)

Our group got into the shop. 'Hello? Mr Olivander?' I said. The old man appeared on a moving staircase and his eyes widened at the sight of our American exchange students.

'You four! I thought I'd never live to see the day you would come here! I am related to your aunt. You know the more magical one.' He said.

Percy walked forward and shook his hand smiling. 'Percy Jackson' he introduced himself.

'Oh my! A pleasure, indeed, young man. Now then, you must be Annabeth Chase. Your duo is still inseparable I see.' Olivander commented and Annabeth blushed along with Percy. Weird. So, they're related to Olivander? How?

'This is Thalia and that emo dude's Nico di Angelo.' Percy continued.

'Aha! I see our old friend sent his 4 best. Well, then. You'll need wands. Wait here.' Olivander said and disappeared behind the shelves.

'What did he mean his four best and how are you related?' I asked confused.

'Let's just say that back in America we managed some pretty good things and we are the four best students. The old friend he mentioned is our… _headmaster _as you'd call it and he's related to us through a relative who can do magic.' Annabeth said quickly and I noticed Percy giving her an impressed look. Thalia and Nico looked relieved.

Olivander re-appeared holding four boxes. One was sea-green, the other was grey, the next pitch black and the last blue. As of cue, each American got hold of one box.

Percy opened the blue box and got hold of the wand. Suddenly, we felt a gasp in the air and the smell of ocean took over the room. A breeze shook everyone's hair and Percy's wand light with a green light before turning everything back to normal. Hermione, Ron and I looked stunned.

Annabeth opened hers and as soon as she touched her wand a grey light emanated. Same with Thalia's and Nico's, only that the light was blue and black respectively.

'Ok, seems like we're done here.' Percy said. The three of us looked at each other. Something was up with these four, but we made a silent agreement to find out at school.

Percy

The next day we boarded the train to Hogwarts. The four of us decided to sit in a compartment alone, but next to Harry's so we could keep an eye on him and protect him if necessary.

'That was close yesterday.' Thalia said and I nodded.

'Hey! I just remembered something!' Nico said scowling at me.

'What?' I asked confused.

'You called me emo! EMO! I AM NOT EMO!' Nico shouted and we saw a few people looking at us outside the compartment.

'YES YOU ARE NICO! SO SHUT UP!' Thalia intervened and they started arguing.

Suddenly, the compartment door opened.

'Well, well, well… We thought we heard someone shout: I'm not emo! Too familiar for our taste!' someone said. I looked up and…

'DRACO! LUNA!' I shouted. Luna giggled and hugged me hard. She proceeded to hug Annabeth, Nico and Thalia.

'What's up Perce?' Draco asked casually.

'Ya know, the usual. Saving the world, bickering with those two…' I answered.

'And kissing Annabeth?' he questioned while raising and eyebrow.

'Yup, that's definitely in schedule every day.' Annabeth popped up while hugging me from behind and resting her head on my shoulder.

'Wait a minute! You guys know each other?' we heard the surprised voices of Harry and Ron whereas Hermione had narrowed her eyes and was once again in thought.

One thought was in my mind: _This is going to be a hard year. _

**A/N There you have it! Chapter two! A little cliffie in the end, but don't worry! Harry, Ron and Hermione won't figure it out that easily. There's a lot yet to come. **

**Who do you think should be the godly parent for Luna and who for Draco?**

**Read and Review! Tell me what you think!**


	3. Draco's story and the Sorting Hat

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO or Harry Potter. The rights go to their rightful owners.**

Harry

Okay. This is officially weird and completely unexpected. Ron, Hermione and I were in our compartment opposite to the one the Americans were sitting when we saw something that made us freeze from shock. Draco Malfoy and Luna Luvegood were next to each other talking and laughing. _Malfoy _and _Luna_. My mind was stunned. If that was unexpected, we certainly didn't expect them to open the compartment door and greet the Americans as if they hadn't seen them in centuries or something. And the weirdest thing of all? The Americans we relaxed and talked to them easily!

All of us got on our feet and went to see what was going on.

'You guys know each other?' was the only thing that came in my mind. Hermione was narrowing her eyes dangerously. I knew what she was thinking. _Anyone who is friends with Malfoy can't be that good. _But they all seemed cool guys.

'Yeah, we know each other.' Percy answered casually.

'H..how?' Ron stammered.

'Percy that is Malfoy! MALFOY! The damn git that is bullying us from first year! Are you telling us you're hanging out with HIM? And what about you Luna? Since when do you sit around Malfoy and have chit-chats with him? He's been mean to you too! Don't you remember?' I yelled. I wasn't able to control myself. However, Percy did something that surprised me.

Percy sighed and said: 'Come inside guys. Take a sit and we'll explain everything. That is if you can keep a secret.' He cast a glance towards Draco and he nodded reluctantly. We all sat down at the compartment forgetting to close the door. Or maybe Annabeth left it open on purpose. Students had already gathered outside. Not knowing would make rumours appear. She was smart.

'We know the guys from the summer camp they go to.' Luna surprisingly spoke first.

'How?' Hermione demanded.

'Well, we met four years ago. I had gone through some problems with my powers and so had Luna. We were sent in America to their school to find a way to solve these problems. Percy and Annabeth helped us a lot.' Draco said looking down. Luna reached out and stroked his arm.

Ron made a face at that and Hermione seemed to be processing the information. She was still a lot disbelieving. I wasn't so sure myself, but Percy's facial expression was calm and steady and sent out such an aura that I found myself actually starting to get convinced.

'How did you and… I mean… You and Luna? Friends? Care to explain that?' I asked.

Draco sighed. 'Luna and I didn't go along at all at first. Naturally. I was bullying everyone at Hogwarts. One day, we got into a pretty big fight. A fight I caused. Luna wasn't at all to blame. I was angry about… many things…' he faltered.

'… I saw them fighting and got in the middle. I calmed Draco down and Annabeth took Luna to speak to her. I talked to Draco. He explained a few _things_. I talked to Luna as well. She agreed to speak to him and they solved the matter. After that, they became pretty close.' Percy concluded.

'What kind of things did you explain to Percy, Malfoy?' Hermione asked sharply.

'Enough.' Annabeth said. She got up and went to the door. 'You heard everything you needed to hear about this. Now go away.' She told the students who were still sitting outside listening. I admit I had forgotten about them. Her tone was demanding and everyone dispersed. Percy gave her a smile and she smiled back. She closed the door and sat back down next to Percy who put an arm around her shoulders.

'Sorry about that interruption. Draco if you don't want to…' Annabeth trailed.

'…No. It's ok.' Draco said. He raised his head to face us.

'What you'll hear will stay between us. Nothing will get outside these doors. Promise that.' Percy said in a tone that made me shiver. His eyes were dark, like that time when Ron asked about his family.

'Why? What can be _so _important about Malfoy out of all people that needs to stay hidden?' Hermione said defiantly. She didn't believe them and she was acting harshly. I can't blame her. Malfoy was trying to humiliate us for years.

'You have every right to not believe what we tell you about our school cause you haven't seen it. You have every right to not trust us 'cause you don't know us. But, you have no right to judge a book by its cover, Hermione.' Percy spoke.

'All of us have suffered things. Heard things. Lived things. We lost people. Like you have. Do you really think Draco is mean on purpose? Cause he's just a spoiled person? Has it ever crossed your mind it's his defence?' he continued.

Annabeth squeezed his hand. Percy kept quiet. Hermione had a look on her face. Something like acceptance. Ron was dumbfounded. I was too! Malfoy? Bullying as a defence? Yeah, right.

'I suppose… due to all the things he's done… I thought… I never thought he…' Hermione stuttered.

'Hermione, wait. Don't bite the act just yet. This is Malfoy.' I whispered to her.

'Tell us.' I said.

'My family isn't really the loving kind. My mother is the only person that stands up for me. My father thinks I'm useless. He doesn't really care what I do as long as it doesn't endanger his reputation. Not the best kind of dad. I was bullied all my life by everyone other than my mum. That's why I keep acting like this. Being brought up in a home where everyone thinks you're a disaster? Not nice. I'd give you that.' Draco said keeping his head down.

All the others, except Ron and Hermione, nodded and I found myself nodding with them. I knew the feeling. It just never occurred to me that the same thing happened to Malfoy. I always figured his father was proud and boasting about having him as a son.

'So, you're a softie Malfoy?' Ron asked.

'RONALD' Hermione shouted.

I was taken aback from what happened next. Percy shot up glaring at his shoes, Thalia was downright glaring at Ron. Nico and Annabeth were next to Percy and Thalia, respectively, a hand on their shoulder to hold them back. Luna was still stroking Draco's arm.

'I understand and share your disdain and disbelief Weasly. That doesn't mean you have to like me or anything. None of you has to. This year is different for me, though. I am going to make a change. You three can keep saying whatever you want about me. But my friends are here and they know who I am. That's it. Now please all of you and that means Weasly, Granger and Potter. Get out.' Draco concluded.

Harry

'Do we believe them?' was my first question once Ron and Hermione sat down in our compartment.

'I don't believe Malfoy. The guy is a git. He's playing them all and they don't get it. I say we stick next to them. See what's going on and possibly try to keep them from being bullied from Malfoy.' Ron said with a snarl and an angry tone. To my surprise Hermione nodded in agreement with his words.

'As much sincere as Malfoy sounded in there, I agree with Ron. A guy can't have a change of heart in such short time. No way. Percy and the others obviously tend to think the best about a person and they've suffered from family matters, too. We know that first hand from when Ron asked them about their family two days ago. I don't trust him, at all. I think you were right from the beginning Harry. I don't think Annabeth or even Percy believe he's acting. So, we keep an eye on them as we said from the start.' She laid down the plan.

'So, we're friends with them and Luna. Malfoy is under inspection.' I deduced and she nodded.

'Good. Now, that we decided that… Where's the food cart? I'M HUNGRY!' Ron whined.

Percy

'They didn't believe it. I'm serious. They would never do. If anything now they think I'm acting and you guys have bought it. So, Potter and Weasly will watch me closely and they'll try to get near you guys to protect you from my evil schemes or something.' Draco said.

'Better for us. Has Chiron informed you on the mission?' Annabeth asked.

'Yup.' Luna said cheerfully. I admit, I've missed having her around.

'Draco Malfoy, son of Hermes at your service, Heroes of Olympus.' Draco saluted and we all broke down laughing after that discussion which was full of tension. **(A/N Sorry, but I really wanted Narcissa to be his real mom and that's why I didn't make him son of Athena. Besides, he does sneak around like a son of Hermes.) **

'And Luna Luvegood, daughter of Athena is available to help, too!' Luna exclaimed happily. **(A/N Ok that's obvious. She's blonde. She's smart since she's at Ravenclaw, so no need to explain further.) **

'Watch out for the Nargls, though.' She added, making Draco chuckle.

'So… are you two officially allowed to live your love or something?' Draco pointed to me and Annabeth. She was sitting on my lap with her head buried in the crook of my neck.

'Got a problem with that?' she raised her head glaring at him, but she was just teasing. Draco sensed that and shook his head while laughing. He stopped abruptly as if he remembered something. He looked at Luna and bit his lip.

'Guys, there's something I need to tell you. It's relevant to the mission.' He started. I sensed Annabeth tense. She sat up, still on my lap and I motioned for him to continue. Chiron had told us that Draco might have inside info due to his step dad, who was Voldemort's follower.

'He's planning to get rid of Dumbledore. And… he wants me to do it.' He said. He looked scared.

'You agreed to be let in on the plan right?' Annabeth asked.

Draco nodded. He showed us a scar on his hand. The sign of a Deatheater.

'Then, we have no choice. Along with Harry, we will protect you. We'll make sure you have good reasons not to fulfil the mission.' I said.

Annabeth looked at me and said:' Looks like I'm rubbing off on someone! Percy has a plan! What has this world come to?'

And I tickled her mercilessly leading to a make out session on the floor and Nico and Thalia shouting: 'GET A ROOM!'

Percy

Upon arriving at Hogwarts Draco and Luna went to get their luggage and we told Draco to keep his distance so that he doesn't cause any of the other Deatheaters to suspect us.

Harry, Ron and Hermione came to us while we were boarding a carriage.

'Look guys, we're sorry for causing you distress about your family matters. We just want to be friends.' Harry said. Ron nodded and Hermione nodded too with a genuine smile on her face. At least they were sincere about that.

'Hop on the carriage then, ginger boy.' Nico said laughing.

'That's the only thing you came up with? Puh-lease! I can do so much better!' Thalia shouted and they started bickering in ancient Greek.

'What language is that?' Harry asked.

'I don't know.' Hermione said frustration obvious in her voice. Seems she doesn't like not knowing. Exactly like Annabeth.

'It's our first language. More like our maternal one.' Annabeth said while the carriage started.

'What kind of language is it?' Hermione asked intrigued.

'Greek. You see all of us have a parent who's greek.' Annabeth answered.

'Oh! All of you?' Harry said surprised.

'Yeah. My mum is greek.' Annabeth said.

'My dad.' I answered when Ron raised an eyebrow at me.

'Dad.' Nico and Thalia said together and continued bickering.

'Wow. You guys bicker like an old married couple.' Ron said. Baaad move.

Thalia stopped fighting with Nico and turned to him glaring so hard Ron whimpered and hid behind Hermione's shoulder.

Nico, on the other hand, was red? Wait a minute! Nico was _blushing_? Oh my gods! Aphrodite totally has it in for those two! **(A/N Do you think I should have Thalico or not? I'm not a huge fan myself but if you guys want it I can write about them)**

I nudged Annabeth, who seemed to understand what I meant and nudged back.

After what was like a few minutes the carriage stopped in front of a huge castle. Annabeth was examining the medieval architectural style as she sprouted out facts to me. I smiled at her and put an arm around her waist pulling her closer. She stopped talking and gave me a light kiss sending little tingles down my spine.

'Come on lovebirds! We need to find the headmaster!' Thalia snapped us out of our trance and we walked in.

Percy

'What are we waiting for?' Nico whined.

Annabeth and I groaned for the 3rd time and decided to focus on smiling at each other. Thalia, on the other hand, smacked Nico and they started fighting AGAIN.

'Stop! Enough!' I yelled and they had the decency to shut up.

'Dumbledore said we wait and we wait. Now, either you two stop arguing or I'll IM Chiron and tell him to give you 3 month chores when we get back.' Annabeth threatened.

Nico cowered, but Thalia said: 'I'm a Hunter Annie! I don't get chores!' in a sneering tone.

'Yeah, but you have secrets! And don't call me Annie!' Annabeth retorted and Thalia shut up and nodded obediently.

I raised an eyebrow at Annabeth, amused at her blackmailing. She noticed and elbowed me playfully.

'The Hermes cabin can be useful teachers sometimes.' She shrugged and I laughed, when the doors opened ushering us in.

Harry

'Welcome for another year at Hogwarts students. I am sure all of you are ready to learn and focus. Now, as far as our stuff is concerned, Professor Slughorn will be teaching potions and Professor Snape is now in charge of Defence Against the Dark Arts.' Professor Dumbledore said. Great! Snape is teaching DADA. I looked at Ron and he looked downright nervous and scared about that.

'Now, I'm sure all of you have heard that we have four new exchange students. They come from America and they're the best at their school. So, let's give them a warm welcome.' Dumbledore announced and all of us turned to the doors which opened revealing the Americans.

Gasps were heard all over the room. Most of them coming from the girls, though, and they were eyeing Percy. Some of them glanced at Nico, too, but judging from Parvati's reaction when seeing Percy, he was the one who had won her over.

Percy seemed to notice and took Annabeth's hand in his while walking to the front of the Hall followed by Thalia and Nico. They stood in front of the Professor's table.

'Professor Dumbledore, although we talked to you a while ago, allow me to thank you for welcoming us.' Percy said.

'The honour is all ours, Percy. Now, it's time for you to be sorted in your Houses like I told you, alright?' Dumbledore asked.

Annabeth nodded and McGonagal came forward to the stool with the Sorting Hat in hand.

'Chase Annabeth' she read. Annabeth let go of Percy's hand and winked at him. He smiled and nodded.

She sat down and McGonagal placed the Hat on her head. The Hat started fidgeting and I saw Annabeth raise an eyebrow.

'GRYFFINDOR' it shouted and we all clapped. Annabeth stood up and instead of coming to sit down she sat aside waiting for her friends.

'Di Angelo, Nico' McGonagal continued. Nico sat down and once the hat was placed on his head it started flinching.

'GRYFFINDOR' it said and Nico smiled and stood next to Annabeth.

'Grace Thalia' McGonagal went on. Grace? Oh, right! She doesn't use her surname. Maybe that's why Thalia flinched, but I saw Percy whispering something in her ear and she nodded appreciatively. She sat down and after a while…

'GRYFFINDOR' was heard once again making all of us clap again. Thalia went next to Annabeth, who tensed and watched Percy.

'Jackson, Percy'

Percy sat down, but McGonagal didn't even manage to blink when the word 'GRYFFINDOR' was heard all over the room echoing in the walls and silencing everyone.

The Hat hadn't even touched his hair. It was still a good 10 centimetres above him when it shouted the name of the House.

Dumbledore stood up. 'It seems you are a special case of bravery and courage Mr Jackson. Gryffindor it is.'

'Thanks, I guess.' Percy said standing up and smiling at Annabeth who took his hand and lead him to our table where all of us where clapping.

I think I saw Dumbledore's eyes sparkling with something like pride or excitement, but it must have been my imagination. I focused on eating and talking with my friends.

**A/N Here you go! Another chapter. Sorry if it has any errors in spelling, I tried to keep them to a minimum, but I was typing really fast. **

**I have to say that, unfortunately, I will probably upload another chapter and then I will stop for a while. I have quite a lot of stuff going on this summer, so you'll hear from this story in mid-August or something. Sorry for that, but there's nothing I can do. Honestly. **

**Read, Review and let me know what you think. **


	4. War talk and First day of classes

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the story plot. All the right go to their rightful owners. **

**A/N I was really surprised by the number of people urging me NOT to write about Thalico. I have to say I agree. That couple is not of my particular liking either, but I just suggested it for readers that liked the idea. Now, I really need to apologise to everyone about the delay of this chapter! Truth be told I was extremely busy! **

**Sorry for not posting sooner, but I'll try to upload in like 2 or 3 days from now. Enjoy the chapter! **

Percy

Once I sat down in the Gryffindor table I turned to look at the guys. Annabeth was sitting next to me and Thalia along with Nico had opted for the sit opposing mine. Harry, Ron and Hermione were next to us, but they didn't seem to pay much attention. Ron was gobbling down food and Hermione was reprimanding him on his manners. Harry was lost in thought.

I took out a little vase containing Greek fire. I always hid one of those in my backpack, just in case. The others noticed and took out a portion of their food, throwing it in and saying their godly parent's name. I did so, too. Thankfully, no one noticed. They were too preoccupied with disagreeing on a sports team kind of thing… Quidditch? Yeah, something like that.

I decided to eat some fries along with chicken.

'Is it good, Seaweed Brain?' Annabeth asked once I had taken a bite.

'Quite good, but my mum's blue mac and cheese beat it any day.' I replied.

'I have to agree, which is why she gave me a little foil bag full of blue cookies, which we're going to eat after dinner.' Annabeth whispered in my ear.

'Yes!' I said. 'Oh! Let's not mention that to Thalia or Nico, though. They'll eat them all!' I said worriedly.

My face expression must have been pretty funny because Annabeth laughed at me and kissed me lightly on the lips. Tingles again. That. Girl. Is. Amazing. Her grey eyes stared into mine and I gave her my lopsided grin. She smiled back and I put my left arm around her shoulders, using my right arm to eat. She put her right arm around my waist and used her left to eat. It might seem like an uncomfortable pose for two people while they're eating, but to us, this is the usual.

'So are you two dating a long time?' a girl asked.

'Jeez, Parvati! The boy hasn't even started lessons in Hogwarts and you already hit on him?' Ron asked earning a smack on the head from Hermione because he was talking with his mouth full.

'Yeah. We've been dating for about a year now.' I answered. Memories of the war came rushing in my mind causing me to flinch. Annabeth rested her hand on my knee calming me down with her touch. I smiled at her appreciatively.

'A year? That's a long time!' another girl shouted. A few heads turned to us from the other tables, but I shrugged it off.

'You don't say!' Annabeth said sarcastically. Uh-oh! She's mad. I squeezed her hand in reassurance and we went back to eating while the two girls continued staring at us and whispering.

Dinner finished and it was time for us to go to the dorms. Professor McGonagall came to us while the Gryffindors started following the Prefects.

'I understand Professor Dumbledore has had a discussion with you, is that right?' she asked.

'Yes, Professor.' Annabeth said, trying to act as normal as possible since the students were looking our way.

'Good. Follow me, please.' She said and we started walking. Hogwarts is a weird place. Portraits that talk and wave at you? Staircases that change directions all the time? Only one word can describe these. Weird. We finally arrived in front of what I guessed was the dormitory.

'_Lavare infinitum!_ Remember these words. They are your password in for the time being. The Prefects will alert you if they change' she said and turned to the door. Students were sitting everywhere, occupying every single chair in the lounge.

'So, Miss Grace will be staying with the girls on the right dorm and Mr Di Angelo with the boys on the left one.' She informed us.

'Um… Professor? They are four.' Ron said from the corner he, Harry and Hermione were sitting.

'I can count Mr Weasley, so I'm aware of that.' Professor McGonagall commented and Thalia snickered along with another ginger head girl that was sitting next to Harry.

'Ok. Sorry, Professor…' Ron trailed and Hermione rolled her eyes.

'Yes. Well, as Mr Weasley wittingly commented there are four of you. Mr Jackson and Miss Chase, Professor Dumbledore asked me to show you two to another room in the House, since your Headmaster at America requested so.' McGonagall said.

She walked up to a portrait in a remote corner of the living room that - I noticed - was the only vacant place. She said something to the face on the portrait and turned to us. **(A/N I'm making stuff up here because I really don't want to make Percabeth have to sneak to each other's room every night. And, no! They're not doing anything in case anyone is wondering!)**

'This room was used during times when there were two different Head boys and Head girls for every dorm. You are free to use it. Your stuff is already inside. And for anyone who wonders the portrait will only let you two enter. Are we clear Mr Weasley and Mr Weasley?' She glared at Fred and George who nodded, afraid of her wrath. **(A/N Yes, I know Fred and George are supposed to have left Hogwarts, but let's say that they came because of their mother's pressure and to sell their goods of course. 'kay?)**

We nodded and smiled respectfully to the Professor earning us a smile and a bid goodnight.

Harry

Ok. This is officially weird. What reasons could the American headmaster possibly have to want Annabeth and Percy to stay in the same room? And even if he has his reasons, how could Dumbledore accept this? Even _McGonagall _accepted this. These guys must have more secrets than what they let on.

I turned to look at Ron and Hermione. Ron was as dumbfounded as the rest of the room. Hermione's eyes were analysing the situation. Nico and Thalia, on the other hand, seemed completely at ease with these decisions. They turned to Percy and Annabeth and they said in union:

'Oh, wow, lovebirds!'. They looked at each other, high-fived and smirked at the couple.

'Care to share what's going on?' George inquired.

'It's not often that two people are let to stay in these rooms, let alone together as in a couple. Blimey McGonagall's glare scared the crap out of me!' Fred exclaimed.

'Yeah, it seemed as though she already knows we plan to start selling enhanced firecrackers…' George murmured in a thinking pose.

'ANYWAY!' Neville popped in the discussion. 'Neville Longbottom, guys. Nice to meet you'. He extended his arm and shook Percy's hand.

'Hey, Neville. I'm Percy. This is Annabeth, Nico and Thalia.' He said gesturing to each of them respectfully.

Neville smiled. I bet he remembered his first time in Hogwarts and wanted to make them feel comfortable. All the other Gryffindors were intrigued by the Americans so they remained in the common room, but they were getting over the fact that two students of the opposite sex were allowed to stay together. I'm sure they will come back to that subject later.

Ginny went over to the couch and sat down. Soon, the Americans, the Weasleys and me with Hermione joined her. All the other occupied different sits tuning in their separate discussions, but mostly paying attention to us.

'So, Percy…', Neville started, 'how is it in America? The school you go to, I mean.'

'Well, it's more of a summer camp, but people often stay year-round. See, we tend to learn fast.' Percy explained and winked at Annabeth who blushed. **(A/N Anyone got the connection? Annabeth, daughter of Athena = learning fast? No? Fine.)**

'Cool. I bet you guys are going to help us with You-Know-Who, right?' Seamus popped in.

'The American's eyes darkened.

'Trust me. I have fought beings more powerful than that pathetic wizard who thinks he is allowed to terrify.' Percy said carefully.

Annabeth's hand quickly found its way on his shoulder. He had started shaking.

'If only Voldemort could have been our only problem…' Nico trailed. He looked at Percy.

The dark-haired teenager had hugged Annabeth and was now clinging onto her as if life itself held on her mere existence. Everyone was confused. So was I. A being worse than Voldemort? How? Hermione had a sympathetic look on her face. I understood why. Their voices were filled with pain and desperation. Exactly the feeling we got when we were against the evil sorcerer's forces. However, how could it be possible that such a person existed? And even so, how could they have faced it? I decided to voice my thoughts.

'How?' I managed to stutter. Everyone turned to look at me, the room filled with tension. **(A/N Yes, I know. Many questions are left unanswered on the demigod part, but it's their first day. There's bound to be tension until students get used to it.)**

'What do you mean?' Nico inquired.

'How can such a being exist? How did you face it? How did you win? How could we not know about this?' Questions flew off my mouth, but instead of answers all I got was a flinch from Percy at each word I spoke.

'You wouldn't understand. Voldemort is your worst nightmare here, right?' Thalia asked.

'Yeah, and I can't imagine anything worse…' Neville trailed.

'Well, there is.' Percy spoke, startling Thalia and Nico. His head was placed on Annabeth's shoulder, nuzzling her neck.

'We just don't like to talk about it 'cause the wounds are fresh.' He added.

'We will tell you once we're ready, then?' Annabeth questioned, looking at Percy. Every pair of eyes in the room looked at the teenager expectantly.

'…When we're ready. Yeah…' Percy said.

'I only have one question.' Ginny ushered.

'Go on.' Percy beckoned.

'Does that… the being and the…war?' she asked and Thalia nodded, signifying there was a war.

'Yeah, are these things responsible for you not being separated from each other at all?' Ginny asked.

Annabeth and Percy's reactions gave everyone an answer. The boy immediately clung onto Annabeth and she leaned back on his chest, head hidden in his neck. His hands were stroking her arm up and down, soothing her.

'Sorry guys.' She said once she regained her composure.

'Things like that take a toll on you. I think we should go to bed. Goodnight everyone.' Percy decided. All of us nodded and bid the couple goodnight.

Nico's POV

It's moments like these I find myself wishing there's something I can do to wash out the memories of the war. Hey, Percy is my cousin, like a brother to both me and Thalia and not being able to do anything to help him doesn't make me happy.

'_Let's just hope they won't have nightmares tonight.'_ I whispered to Thalia. She nodded.

We looked at the students that were sitting there, probably trying to digest that there actually is someone who can give their dark evil wizard a run for his money.

'War is never easy for anyone children.' A voice echoed in the silent room. I recognised the owner of the voice as Albus Dumbledore. Huh! The guy is as shifty a figure as me and he can't even shadow-travel! How he got here without anyone noticing? It's a classic characteristic of the appear-out-of-the-blue-and-scare-the-crap-out-of-others technique. It's mastered only by the Stolls and I in camp.

'Professor Dumbledore?' Harry asked, obviously dumbfounded. Maybe the old man doesn't appear in the Gryffindor house living room often.

'Hello, everyone. I trust you've found our new students intriguing so far.' He mused.

Thalia looked at me and we shared a knowing smile. We had talked with the man before we showed up in the Great Hall. He told us not to mention anything about our world until necessary, but he said that life experiences can't be hidden, so he didn't stop us from talking about the war.

'Yeah, although we find it pretty hard to believe there is a being more powerful than You-Know-who out there.' Ron muttered.

'I suspected that subject might have come up. That's the reason I'm here in fact. I would like you to keep everything you listen to yourselves. These people are our friends. Alright?'

All Gryffindors nodded. Some girls looked disheartened.

'_These are the gossipers.' _Thalia murmured and I agreed.

'Having mentioned the war… Mr Di Angelo?' he turned to me.

'How are they?' he proceeded to ask.

'Not well sir. They will be though.' I said.

'Of course. Very well. Everyone to your beds. Chap-chap.' And with that the night ended for us.

Percy's POV

'NO!' I shouted. I bolted up on the bed, my forehead full of sweat.

'Shhhh… It's only a nightmare…' Annabeth's soothing voice calmed me down. Her hands wrapped me in a hug and I returned the gesture.

'Gaia… She… she almost… almost got you… I… I tried…' words were sprouting out of my mouth, trying to give her an explanation. Her body warmth was keeping me sane. She was there, alive and breathing. It was just a nightmare.

'I am here. I'm not going anywhere. Never… I promise.' She said. All this time after the war, this has happened a few times. Annabeth would wake up crying that Hera abducted me again or I would spring out of my bed to make sure she was alive. That's the reason Chiron allowed us to stay together in the Poseidon cabin and why he asked Dumbledore of a way for us to share a room. **(A/N I know, I'm sappy, but I love Percabeth and it's only been like two weeks after the war, so I figured they would be a little like that) **

After a few minutes, I started feeling better. I reluctantly let go of Annabeth only to stare into her eyes and lean in to kiss her. She kissed back, deepening the kiss, fisting her hands in my hair. I pulled her closer. It had been a while since our last make-out session and I had missed Annabeth more than I figured. My shirt was already off, though, because I was a little hot at night and she was trailing kisses down my jaw line… and then the door knocked.

'Percy? We heard you scream! Are you alright?' Harry's voice was heard from outside the door, along with a few others.

I broke away from Annabeth, who checked the time.

'7.30. Lessons start at 9. We have to get up.' She decided. I nodded and went to open the door.

'Morning guys. What's up?' I asked casually. Harry was there, Hermione, Ron, Thalia and a few other Gryffindors behind him.

'Are you ok, mate? We heard you yell NO or something…' Ron trailed.

'Yeah, I'm fine.' I said.

'Didn't hear that like fine. You sounded terrified' Hermione observed.

'Nightmares?' Nico's voice broke in. He came downstairs wearing the Hogwarts uniform without robes. That was a deal we made with Dumbledore. We're demigods. No robes, no matter what. **(A/N I try to explain everything in detail because I want everyone to get the whole background. Seems like this story will be around for a while, so I want to get the basic descriptions over with) **

'Yes.' Annabeth answered appearing next to me. 'Final battle.' She added.

'These are the worst.' Thalia commented.

A few girls giggled. Thalia and I turned to look at them baffled as to why they would laugh at something like that.

'What the heck was that Lavender?' Ginny asked, angry.

Lavender and the other girl, Parvati, I think is her name pointed at me. I shot them a quizzical look.

'Oh! Man… We didn't know you were…um… busy…when we knocked that is…' Ron said.

'What are you…' I started till I remembered what exactly was going on before they interrupted.

'Go put on a shirt, Seaweed Brain.' Annabeth piped in. She was blushing. I looked at my chest, registering that my shirt was off and I had a hickey. Damn.

'I'll go get ready. Meet you guys at breakfast.' I hurriedly shouted before storming in to wear my uniform.

'Sooo… took good care of that shirt, Annie?' I heard Nico comment while trying to find my shirt.

Sucks for him, Annabeth will end him.

Harry's POV

Breakfast was good. All the Gryffindors seemed to not be thinking about what the Americans told us last night. The scene kept replaying in my head, though.

'It is in my head, too.' Hermione whispered when I mentioned it.

'We decided to act according to developments at first. Remember? When Malfoy…' she continued.

I nodded. The Americans had only started here and the place was already full of rumours about Malfoy and powerful beings. I shook my head. This isn't going to help, at all. I'd better focus on other stuff. If we want to figure out their secret, we need to act normally. What is a better way to start acting normally, other than class? Funny thing, I share all classes with them. So, let's see what we're going to find out today.

First class today was with McGonagall. Nothing. Everything was usual. She talked about being an animagus.

'Nothing so far, dude.' Ron concluded.

'And I doubt Professor Beans is going to make them act strangely.' He added.

We walked into class and took our seats. Professor Beans came in through the door, Literally, through the door, since he's a ghost. He cast a glance towards us, but his breath hitched when he saw Nico.

'I…um…I…' he stuttered. Percy and Thalia laughed and Thalia looked amused.

'What are we learning today Professor?' Nico asked and Beans snapped out of his trance.

'Mr Di Angelo! An honour to have you in my class. An honour, indeed. How is your father?' he asked Nico.

All our jaws dropped. Beans doesn't remember students' names! How on earth does he know Nico or his dad?

'He's fine Professor. Satisfied.' Nico perked up.

'Of course. Well, then…' and he started talking about the Goblin War.

'What the bloody hell was that?' was Ron's question.

'I think we need to start writing things down.' Hermione decided and got out a piece of parchment.

**Abnormalities **

_The Americans speak of a being more powerful than Voldemort, which they fought._

_They refrain from speaking about their families. _

_Percy and Annabeth cling to each other because of a supposed war._

_Luna is their friend._

_Malfoy says he's their friend as well and he really is a good guy, had it not been for his abusive dad._

_Professor Beans freaked out when he saw Nico and he also knows Nico's father. He seems scared. _

'That's all we got so far.' Hermione said. 'I have enchanted the paper. No one can read it, other than us.'

'That makes things more simple. I admit I was getting confused from all that info.' Ron whined.

'Let's go! We have Care of magical creatures with Hagrid.' I yelled and we rushed to the hut.

Percy's POV

We walked to Hagrid's hut where our next lesson was supposed to take place.

It was a lesson we had along with Slytherin.

'Hey, Perce!' I heard Draco shout.

'Hey, Draco!' I greeted him. Thalia first-bumped him.

'How's it going guys? Enjoying your first day?' Draco asked.

'If you cut out, Beans almost giving us away due to Zombie dude over there.' I whispered to him and he laughed.

'Hey, Nico! You're emo!' Thalia shouted.

'I AM NOT EMO!' he declared and all of us burst out laughing.

'Well, good to know ya'll havin' fun!' Hagrid stepped out of the forest.

'Hi Hagrid!' Harry, Ron and Hermione **(A/N I'm gonna call them trio from now on because I'm bored from writing every name again and again) **

'Today we are going in the forest. Our lesson will be about unicorns!' he announced.

I paled. Annabeth turned to look at me. Thalia's and Nico's eyes bulged. Draco looked worried.

'_You think they're going to notice me? My luck isn't the best in the world…' _I told Annabeth in Greek.

'_Let's hope that for once your father's creatures won't pay their dues.' _She answered.

We followed Hagrid to a big clearing, full of oak trees. We stood there, unsure of what to do.

'Wait here, I'm going to go get 'em…' he trailed, but before he even managed to take a step, 2 beautiful unicorns ran into the clearing.

Everyone was dazzled by the beauty. However, my luck wasn't working today. The unicorns ran to me and stopped a good 10 metres away from me.

They stood their ground and I took a few steps towards them. They bowed.

_Lord_, they both spoke in my mind.

'Hello, you two.' I said and stroked their backs. 'Rise.' I told them quietly.

'What are your names?' I proceeded to ask all the while whispering so as not to be noticed.

_I am Verben. _The male one said.

_My name is Sparks. _The female spoke.

'I appreciate the homage you pay to me, but I came here for a mission. I need to stay undetected.' I told them.

_Of course, Lord. Should you need us we will be there, though. _Verben spoke and they retreated to go next to Hagrid. **(A/N I know you're getting tired of all those notes. Last one, all the professors know about demigods so they're not surprised. Other than Beans, who just was caught off guard.) **

For the rest of the lesson, both the unicorns behaved and we bid them farewell before we left. The trio was walking in front of us, a piece of parchment in their hands.

'Add weird unicorn behaviour to your list Hermione!' Ron said, loud enough for us to hear.

'Ronald! Quiet!' she said, but wrote it down.

'They're onto us. We need to move on with the plan. We need Draco.' Annabeth said.

She looked at me. I nodded.

I got out a drachma and we went to the edge of the forest near the lake.

'Oh goddess, hear my prayers, Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts castle.' I said.

Draco appeared. He was sitting next to Luna, alone thankfully in the library.

'Draco!' Thalia said.

He looked up, Luna as well.

'Phase one in action.' Annabeth said. 'Luna be prepared for phase two.' She added.

They nodded grimly.

**A/N Again, so sorry that I disappeared for so long but I was really busy. So,**

**I kind of think this chapter was a bit complicated and much info was given in the previous ones, so I made the trio have a list.**

**I will try to upload soon. I hope this chapter made up for all the time I was gone. **

**Percy and Annabeth's plan was discussed with Draco and Luna in the compartment of Hogwarts Express. Basically, it means that they need to find a way to know of Voldemort's movements to protect Harry. **

**Anyone who has any questions or suggestions about the story plot or anything can review or PM me. **

**Read and Review! **


	5. The Plan

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HoO or Harry Potter. All right go to their rightful owners. **

**A/N Sorry for any grammatical errors, I typed it really fast! **

Percy's POV

The afternoon found me and Annabeth striding in the Forbidden Forest. Ok, rewind. After we told Draco it's time to activate phase one, we gathered at the only place we knew no one would actually interrupt us. The lake.

_FLASHBACK_

_I made an air bubble at the bottom of the lake, big enough to host me, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Luna and Draco. Annabeth laid out the plan. _

"_Ok, so, we all know our mission in Hogwarts." Annabeth started._

"_Protect Harry Potter, which inevitably includes protecting Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger." I offered. _

"_Correct." Annabeth said. "What we know so far is this: They obviously think we're hiding secrets."_

"_You don't say!" Nico piped up causing a glare to be thrown at him. He gulped and motioned for her to continue. _

"_Also, they think Draco is lying about his father and his behaviour." Luna added. _

"_True, which leads to you having a plan. Isn't that right?" Draco asked Annabeth. _

"_Here's what we're gonna do: Phase one, we need to get them to trust us. For that we need to stop socializing a lot with you, Draco. No offence." Annabeth said._

"_None taken. They don't like me. I don't like them. Simple as that. You need to do what you need for the mission." Draco waved nonchalantly. _

"_Alright, phase two of the plan. As we get closer to earning their trust, we need to scout for Voldemort's forces. From what I gathered from Dumbledore and his information from the Order is that the forest is the most likely place for monsters who have allied with him to be_ _hiding. Also, someone of us needs to be near where Harry is during the Quidditch matches." Annabeth decided._

"_Nico. You can look after him during Quidditch. You can shadow-travel so it'll be easier for you to get there quickly." I said. _

_He nodded._

"_As for the forest, it sounds like we need to make sure the monsters there are no threat so far. If we have an attack, then we'll act. For now, I will talk with the unicorns, Verben and Sparks, and see if there's anything they know." I concluded. _

So, that's how Annabeth and I ended up looking for Verben in the forest.

"Verben!" I shouted once we reached the clearing.

Sparks trotted out of a bush followed by Verben and they bowed.

"_Lord"_ they spoke in my mind.

"Have you seen monsters anywhere in the forest?" I asked straightforwardly.

"_Yes, lord. They are located in the central area and have taken all the space for the other wild creatures. Hellhounds, telkhines, even dracaena. They have a few Cyclops with them, as well." _Sparks spoke.

"Oh joy!" Annabeth murmured.

"Verben, make sure to alert me if anything goes wrong, alright?" I asked the unicorn, who bowed and retreated in the forest.

"So, what now?" I proceeded to ask Annabeth.

"Now…now, we wait… There's nothing more we can do… Our mission is clear, the monsters have been detected. The ball is on the other side. We wait for their move." Annabeth deduced.

"Geez, Annabeth. This whole thing reminds me of a spy movie!" I said and we started laughing while walking towards the lake. Luckily for us, Harry had Quidditch training so Nico was on guard duty and we didn't need to be present.

We lied down at the banks of the lake, staring out into the water. Annabeth had snuggled up to me, using my arm as a pillow. I was just staring at her. Her beautiful face was enlightened by a soft, kind side she showed to her close people. Usually, she was the master strategist, couldn't afford to be wrong, strong and dynamic, but when she got to relax, her features brought out a mix of emotions, like calmness and love.

"Percy? Percy are you listening to me?" I heard and snapped out of my trance.

She was looking at me, eyes worried and filled with confusion.

"I was just thinking… I'm so glad the war is over…" I trailed and caressed her cheek with my hand.

"How come you're thinking about that now, Seaweed Brain?" she inquired.

"Looking at you. You are calm and you seem happy and that's all I ever want to see you like." I replied, feeling a blush creep on my cheeks. Hey, I may act romantically, but I don't want to get a new nickname like Poet boy or something.

Her face softened and she kissed me lightly on the lips. I lost it. My mind stopped functioning. The only thing I could register was the smell of lemon soap and frankly, I couldn't are less about what was going on around me. Seems like Hogwarts is a place to always be interrupted, though…

"SEE? I told you they would be at it, again, Death Breath! You owe me 5 drachmas!" Thalia's voice penetrated the moment. Did I mention I hate it when they show up like that?

"THALIA!" Annabeth yelled.

"Sorry, guys, but everyone is at the Mess Hall and you kinda were the ones missing." Thalia said nonchalantly.

Annabeth and I looked at each other and sprinted to get to the castle, hands intertwined, with Nico and Thalia following after us.

GREAT HALL

The doors to the Hall were open and all the students were having dinner and chatting, when Annabeth and I walked in. We have relived that in Camp, when we were too caught in each other to turn up in dinner so we knew what to do.

Basically, we ignored the stares and whispering and we sat down at the Gryffindor table, hands still interlocked and never letting go. **(A/N Cheesy I know, but you have to deal with me, because I absolutely love Percabeth!) **

NEXT MORNING (HARRY'S POV)

After breakfast we headed to the dungeon for DADA, where we got a marvellous professor! *insert sarcasm here* Because seriously, who wouldn't want Snape as a teacher in the most dark subject of them all, especially when he's a Deatheater? Obviously, Dumbledore doesn't mind…

Anyway, we walked to the dungeons to find that the Americans were already there. I sat next to Percy, who was next to Annabeth. Surprise, surprise! The weird thing is that Ron and Hermione sat next to each other, actually NOT fighting for once. What did I miss?

Percy looked at me with an amused smile.

"That reminds me of two people I know!" Nico commented and looked at Percy and Annabeth.

"What? How is that even possible? I mean, you two are…" I trailed off.

"Extremely lovey-dovey, incredibly sappy and uncontrollably lovestruck?" Thalia offered.

"Well, yes." Ron butted in the conversation.

Annabeth and Percy laughed at our surprised looks.

"When we fist met, we kind of… disliked each other." Annabeth said.

"Speak for yourself! I had no problem with you!" Percy bantered, while Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"See what we mean?" Thalia and Nico said in unison.

"Alright! I will tolerate no interruptions or talking during my class!" Snape said walking in and all talking stopped.

"Today, we shall focus on doing wordless spells. Pair up." He ordered.

I went to Ron and Hermione paired with Neville.

No one had managed to disarm his opponent, until a blue-rayed beam was shot out of Percy's wand and disarmed Nico.

Nico picked his wand up and retorted with a vortex of dark rays, which was overpowered from Percy's sea-green ray shield.

All of us were just sitting there watching them, when they decided to add more people in the match. Thalia threw a spell, which looked like lighting, to Percy, only to be stopped by a grey vortex, courtesy of Annabeth. They were still fighting, when Percy and Annabeth moved closer to each other.

Annabeth shot a grey beam and Percy moved his wand circularly and strengthened the attack with a blue vortex. Thalia and Nico didn't stand a chance, when they were doused. Turns out Percy went with a water spell, after all.

"Damn! Nico it's your fault we lost!" Thalia said.

"Not true! If you had used your lighting spell when I told you during the fight we would have won!" Nico retorted.

Percy and Annabeth rolled their eyes.

"Do they ever stop?" wondered Lavender.

"When hell freezes over." Percy said. For some unknown reason, Annabeth, Draco and Luna started laughing hysterically.

"I heard that! Man, will you ever stop mocking me about that?" Nico asked offended.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Well, let's just say Nico's place is hot all the time! That's why we call it hell!" Thalia said snickering, earning a dirty look from Annabeth and a scowl from Nico.

"Calm yourself down, Zombie dude!" Malfoy said and Percy chuckled.

"Enough students!" Snape cut in. "You should practise these spells until all of you can perform them with ease. Dismissed." And with that he left the dungeon.

"What is that guy's problem?" Percy asked.

"Probably never ever had a good time in his life. He doesn't seem the type to laugh at all." Thalia observed.

"He's friends with my dad. What did you expect?" Malfoy said.

"He should meet MY dad, then" Nico retorted.

"Why what's up with your dad? You said he's Greek right?" I wondered.

"Well, he doesn't go along with… people, let's say. He actually hates Percy and Thalia… and Annabeth… and…"

"Enough Nico! Your dad even hates his underwear!" Percy piped up and we all laughed.

"I should go. I have… places I need to be." Malfoy said and left.

"Goodbye ferret face!" Ron yelled and I snickered.

**A/N Ok, I seriously don't know what to write to make the trio trust the demigods! I had some fluffy scenes in mind but I wanted your opinion! So, if you have any ideas please contribute by reviewing!**

**Also, I know how the trio will figure out about demigods and I'm preparing the action scene already. So, wait a chapter or two for that! **

**Read and Review, please! **


	6. Trust and Patience

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HoO or Harry Potter. All right go to their rightful owners. **

**A/N Ok, for anyone wondering I haven't read the Harry Potter series in English because I'm not from America or England. Therefore, I didn't know how to spell "Binns" and I misspelled it two chapters ago. Apologies for not clearing that up earlier! **

**Also, thanks to all the people who reviewed the last chapter! Particular thanks to a reviewer named: **_**'**__DeltaFive-O'_ **for giving me an idea for this chapter to establish trust between demigods and wizards! **

**Enjoy! **

Harry's POV

The rest of the week after DADA went by smoothly. If you count out that we added _'weird nicknames'_ in our Abnormalities list. Honestly, these guys make up just about every nickname they can manage! Percy named Ron 'Scavenger' because of his extreme appetite! I must say we had a pretty good laugh out of that one, though!

They seem pretty cool guys, the Americans. I mean, I know we are trying to figure out what they're hiding but I kind of have a soft spot for them due to the family department.

Percy told me about his mom and his step-dad and Annabeth told us about her dad and her step-mom. It was harsh, the way they treated them both. Thalia refused to talk about her mom, but I saw Percy reach over to her from where he was sitting and giving her hand a light squeeze. She smiled at him gratefully. I guess everyone has issues.

The Friday morning found me and Ginny in the Gryffindor common room. Lavender and Parvati were exiting the room giggling about how cute someone was. I don't think this will end well, by the way… Whoever this cute guy might be…

"I bet it's Percy they're talking about! Ugh! So, predictable and annoying!" Ginny scoffed and plotted down on the couch next to me.

"What makes you think that?" I inquired. Truth be told, though, they have been trying to talk to him alone for a week and they have been staring all day long.

"Oh, I don't know! Maybe it's the staring… or the drooling… or the following around…or even…" she started.

"Ok, I get the point!" I said laughing and she joined me chuckling.

"Whatever. I wish they'd back off. Annabeth is totally pissed. One wring move and she's going to end them. I would pay to see that!" Ginny stated with a smug look on her face.

"Us too!" two familiar voices piped up and the faces of George and Fred Weasley appeared from staircase the boys rooms.

"We were talking to Nico, right now, and he says that if they go on like that she will explode!" George smirked.

"And we want that because?" I asked.

"You don't want an angry Annabeth. Trust me on that one." Thalia said coming down the stairs, fidgeting with a bracelet on her wrist.

"Did I hear something about an angry Annabeth? Who wants to write his will?" Nico asked, appearing from the portrait door.

Just then we heard an anguished cry: "PERCY!"

We all froze. Nico turned to Thalia and they sped to the door to Percy and Annabeth's room.

Percy's POV

I woke up to the sound of Annabeth shouting and fidgeting in her sleep. Nightmares. She sat up on the bed and started crying. I hugged her, whispering soothing words in her ear.

"Calm down, Wise Girl. Just a bad dream. I'm here. I'm next to you." I said.

She clung onto my shirt and melted in my touch. Her breath hitched. It was rare times like these that I was reminded of the fact that Annabeth needed me. Usually, she was strong and serious, but I always looked out for her due to night terrors after the war.

"Nightmares again?" a muffled voice came from out the door.

Annabeth sniffed and tried to regain her composure. I saw right trough the act, though.

"Guys! Everything's alright! GO back to whatever you were doing! We'll see you at breakfast!" I shouted and footsteps resided.

"Sorry." Annabeth said.

"Don't apologise to me. I love you." I said and kissed her.

"I love you, too. Come on, we'll miss breakfast." She said once we pull apart. I smiled. That's my Annabeth.

GREAT HALL (Harry's POV)

We were all really anxious as to what happened to Annabeth. The gossipers of Gryffindor were already working, spreading out versions of what happened. Thalia and Nico were grim.

"You guys ok?" Draco asked walking up to the table. All talking silenced a little.

"You know the drill, Draco. I just wish there would be something I could do, instead of just sitting here." Thalia commented.

"Not used to being the lazy one, huh, Air Head?" Nico murmured loud enough for her to hear.

"Uh-oh, here we go again." Luna shouted to Draco from across the room.

"You are one to talk, Death Breath! You just whimp around camp hanging out with your sorry a-

"THALIA" Annabeth's voice silenced the girl, not allowing her to finish her sentence.

"Jeez, Pinecone face! Keep it PG!" Percy said, walking to the table and earing a few chuckles from the students in the room, who were all occupied with watching the fight.

"Look who's talking now!" Thalia and Nico shouted together.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Percy asked dumbfounded.

"Maybe that YOU don't keep it PG, ALL the times we talk!" Nico offered.

"Ok, guys! Time-out!" Draco said and they all nodded.

"You ok?" Ron asked, muffled voice due to his munching the pancakes.

"RONALD! How many times do I have to tell you not to talk with a full mouth?" Hermione scolded him.

Breakfast finished and we headed to Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid. As usual, me, Ron and Hermione were the first ones there.

"Hey Hagrid!" we greeted our friend. I had missed Hagrid during the week. He was preoccupied with taking care of something in the forest.

"How are'yall?" he asked.

"We're doing fine. Percy and Annabeth not so much." I admitted and he scrunched his eyebrows in thinking.

"Nightmares, eh? Dumbledore told me 'bout that. Poor kids" he said melancholically.

Just then, the Gryffindors showed coming towards the hut, our friends, because they were our friends, after all, leading. Suddenly, they came to a halt and I heard a growl behind me.

I turned to see a huge dog, more like a hound, growling at me. Ron grabbed Hermione out of the way in time but I was standing alone, not having noticed it. And the worst part? Looking right at me.

"BACK" Thalia shouted and got me out of the way.

"Came here for meat, huh?" Percy's voice came from behind the hound and it turned its attention to him.

Annabeth walked cautiously taking advantage of the hound's change of interest and with a quick move, grabbed a piece of rope, which was resting on some barrels near the hut.

"Dude, peace." Nico said and went next to Percy.

The hound growled.

Nico sighed. "War it is." He conceded.

"Any time now, Wise Girl." Percy shouted and as in of cue, Annabeth released her grip on the rope. Turns out, it was a net, which covered the hound.

"Good job lads! I'll take care of this boy. I guess that no lessons happen today!" Hagrid said and pulled the net towards the forest.

"Um, guys, thanks! I… I mean…" I stuttered. They risked their lives to save mine! Why?

"No need. We have faced worse." Percy smiled. We all walked to the forest talking about random things.

_I guess I was wrong about them after all. They are my friends_, I thought and I nodded to Ron and Hermione, who were now more eager to trust the Americans.

_5 DAYS LATER_

GREAT HALL (Percy's POV)

All was going fine. We had actually started to trust the trio ourselves and they were pretty cool to hang around. Only Ginny seemed to blush a little too much around Harry. Guess I know where that will lead. Still, I had an uneasy feeling in my gut when we sat down for dinner tonight. I shrugged it off.

We were all laughing at some joke Seamus made, when the doors burst open, Hagrid running inside.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir. We have a problem!" He said.

Dumbledore rose from his chair in surprise.

"What seems to be the matter Hagrid?" he demanded.

And then, things got weirder. Sparks, the unicorn, galloped inside and bowed to my direction.

_Lord, we have trouble._ _The monsters are heading towards the castle. There are even more of them now than the last time. Verben has alerted every other creature in the forest and they have hid. _She spoke in my mind.

"Right now?" I asked. I glanced at Annabeth. She looked equally surprised and anxious. This was it. The wizards would find out about us and we all knew it.

_Yes, lord. They are about 200 coming here and more are in the forest. _She replied.

I rose from my seat suddenly self-conscious. I looked at Dumbledore straight in the eye.

"It is time." I said.

**A/N What do you guys think? Did you like it? I honestly had no other ideas to make the trio trust the demigods, so I figured that to trust them, all secrets should be out first. **

**So, Read and Review for the next one! **


	7. All Secrets Are Out - Kind Of

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO or Harry Potter!**

**A/N Alright, time for all secrets to be out! I figure this story will take like 20 chapters or so to be complete, maybe less, but in case you were wondering that's the length I had in mind.**

**Also, a huge apology to all my fans for missing in action for so long. I can't promise to finish it soon, but I promise I will finish it. **

Harry's POV

When Percy said: "It's time", Dumbledore rose from his seat. All the room was quiet and you could hear a pin drop.

"What exactly is it time for?" I found myself asking.

Percy turned to me with a grim expression and said: "You'll see, but I don't know if you'll believe."

Then, he looked at Annabeth, who nodded and he proceeded to turn to Dumbledore again.

"We need the students to stay gathered here. Unfortunately, this is the only option we have, if we want to make sure they remain safe. They need to be all together and this, unfortunately, means they will be witnessing the conversations." Percy spoke. Since when does he have that leadership pose and why on earth is he saying that?

Percy's POV

All students started complaining about the lack of information at once.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore bellowed. Wow, sound like Zeus much?

"The Americans have to deal with a situation right now. If we all value our lives, we'll let them take care of it." Professor McGonagall announced.

"What are you talking about? Valuing our lives? We are wizards and what the bloody hell is going on?" Ron murmured.

"You'll find out Mr Weasley." McGonagall answered coldly and Ron sulked at his seat.

All eyes were on us. Right, _think, Percy think. _

Just when I was about to start laying out the plan, Draco and Luna walked up to us.

"We want in." they said in unison.

"Draco, be reasonable! What about the spies? If they see you out there defending Hogwarts, your mother is going to be in grave danger! Same as your father, Luna!" Annabeth tried to reason with them.

"I don't care. I've been manipulated my whole life! I want in and no one can stop me." Draco said defiantly.

"I can, but I won't" I told him. _Maybe, there's a way to allow him to help._

"Really?" Luna asked. I nodded and turned to Nico.

"Do you think you have the powers to shadow travel let's say, 3 times straight?" I asked him.

"Positive, captain! And a lot more if you need." He answered.

"Then, go. Malfoy Manor and then at Luna's. Bring Narcissa and Xenophilius here, where they'll be safe from the Deatheaters. Stay undetected." I decided.

"Nico, just in case you feel tired." Annabeth handed him a little pouch with ambrosia.

He nodded. "Be back in a flash." And ran towards the doors making a pillar of black energy sprout from the floor and he jumped in it, vanishing. **(A/N That's how I always imagined him to leave) **

"Alright, now Professor, I trust the other teachers will be willing to take positions at the doors to keep an eye on students?" Annabeth took charge and I grinned. She looked decisive and took up her master strategist role.

"Yes, Miss Chase." Dumbledore motioned for the Professors to do as instructed.

"We need a Hogwarts map." I noticed. Dumbledore made one appear with his wand.

"Hagrid, please, take Sparks, the unicorn and lead her to the stables. You know." I said. You see, when they found out we'll come and that we might need Pegasi, they built stables.

"200 coming from this direction, we're gonna need a background distraction." Annabeth murmured.

"Any luck, Wise Girl?" I took a look at the map.

"Assuming they take a free on front approach. We need Nico to take care of the left wing." She said.

"Someone ask for a son of Hades?" Nico appeared along with two adults.

"Narcissa, Xenophilius. Glad you could join the party." Thalia teased and we all broke down laughing. Tension was indeed rising and we needed that.

"We'll stay here. Nico explained on the way." They promised and Draco and Luna smiled at them. Narcissa was, of course, overjoyed at seeing her pride and joy supporting his real friends. She engulfed him into a huge hug.

"MOM" Draco whined, pulling away from her, his face red, but I could spot a small smile on his lips. Huh, maybe we have two mama's boys in this crew and if you haven't figured out who the first one is… well, it's not my fault my mom is that awesome.

"Percy, I have a plan." Annabeth announced, looking at me straight in the eye, meaning it's risky.

"I'll have what I can get. We're only 6." I told her.

Annabeth had just explained me the plan and I had to decide who would do what.

"Alright, peeps listen up!" I shouted.

"Thalia and Draco, bows and arrows, Gryffindor and Astronomy tower. Keep an open eye in the battlefield. You'll have our backs. Nico, you take the path to the hut. Don't let anything through. Luna, right path near the central gates. End any monster stupid enough to attack there." I concluded.

Everyone nodded grimly.

"What about you two?" Thalia inquired.

I glanced at Annabeth.

"We take front and center on the stage." She said.

"The uglies won't know what hit them. Prepare yourselves. Quickly. Oh! I almost forgot! Luna, IM Chiron. Let him know we want reinforcements." I finished.

"Now, where's your armor when you need it?" Draco asked. Annabeth smirked and walked to the Gryffindor table, grabbing a huge bag from under the bench and hoisting it on her shoulder, letting it hit the ground when she came to us at the middle of the Great Hall.

"Try this." She teased.

We opened the bag and Draco pulled out his armor and a bow along with arrows.

"AWESOME" He shouted. "I missed these so much!" he added, smiling while putting his armor on.

Everyone followed, me included because I wasn't invulnerable anymore.

"Okay, are we ready?" Annabeth asked.

"Not yet!" Thalia said. She snapped her fingers making her bow and arrows appear.

"SHOW OFF!" Nico shouted.

"No time for fighting you two!" I said.

"Right, sorry captain." Nico apologized. Thalia just shrugged.

"We have battled thing worse than this. Let's show them who's the boss." I smirked.

Annabeth pulled out her dagger and a collective gasp was heard in the room.

"Yeah! Be surprised at the dagger and not at my bow!" Thalia huffed and Nico chuckled.

"My turn." He said, raising his hand and pulling his Stygian Iron sword out of the ground.

Another gasp.

"Predictable much?" I whispered to Annabeth, who laughed and elbowed me.

I proceeded to uncap Riptide. My favorite sword, made by celestial bronze appeared in my hand.

The room was completely still.

"Awww come on? No gasp for the ballpoint sword?!" I whispered again in Annabeth's ear. She stifled a laugh.

I faced the guys. "Alright, we've done this before. We're heroes of Olympus. We never give up. Remember the plan. The rest should go accordingly." I said.

"Are we ready?" I proceeded to inquire.

"Yes." Came the reply from all of them.

" .READY?" I asked to get their spirits up a little.

"YES!" they said decisively.

"Then, move out!" I ordered and we stepped out of the Great Hall to the battlefield.

Harry's POV

"Do you think they'll make it, Albus?" Professor McGonagall broke the ensuing and completely uncomfortable silence.

"I trust them Minerva. Chiron knows who he's sent here. They are the best. Or you didn't happen to notice the aura coming off Percy Jackson when he stepped up?" Dumbledore mused.

McGonagall nodded and we all tried to focus our attention on the questions forming in our heads.

_WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON? _, I thought.

Percy's POV

The plan was going great. Annabeth and I had taken a full on approach on the uglies, of which 100 were already saying hi to their home of Tartarus once more.

"Duck!" Annabeth yelled. I did just in time for one of Thalia's arrows hitting straight on target from the Gryffindor tower. Huh, only 99 to go, then.

From what I could make out from the hissing noises down the paths Luna and Nico were guarding, some monsters indeed were stupid enough to roam free that way. So, my two friends did the natural thing. They send them to Tartarus the painful, sword-in-your-throat way.

Meanwhile, Annabeth and I had taken care of most monsters. I could count like 20 left, still standing there fighting. Most of them were telkhines, others hellhounds.

Suddenly, a loud 'MOO' was heard, shushing any prominent sound in the field.

The Minotaur, accompanied by a group of about 40 heavy armoured telkhines moved forward.

I looked at Annabeth, deciding to act upon agreement with her.

She nodded. We let the monsters near. I had met the Minotaur twice so far and I knew enough about that guy's anger management issues. Issues he preferably dealt with on his own. So, I thought I'd take him down one on one. Again.

"Ew, Beef Boy. It's been a long time and you still haven't showered." It was the only greeting that came to me. Apparently that was enough for him.

Monsters started combusting out of nowhere and I glanced next to me to see the place formerly occupied by Annabeth, vacant. Of course she had gotten into busting heads.

The Minotaur charged at me. I raised my sword and the fight started. I slashed and jabbed as much as possible wanting to end my fight with Mega-Bullhead Cow.

I ducked and with a sweep motion, kicked his legs out of the way, ninja style.

He fell back and I killed Stinky-Bacon Dude with a stab in the chest.

After that, everything blurred.

_Annabeth's POV _

Percy fell. A telkhine was standing behind him, its sword raised, but it dissolved when an arrow landed on its back.

I ran over, my hear filled with panic. Percy was hurt.

Nico appeared out of nowhere. We both grabbed him and stirred him to the lake by supporting his arms.

I barely registered Luna and Draco's figures nearing and Thalia's anguished voice asking what happened.

We released Percy into the lake. However, I couldn't help but scowl at the thought that salt water would come in handy right now.

After a few more agonising moments, that… Seaweed Brain, finally emerged, looking hurt and tired.

He hugged me and whispered in my ear in a ruspy voice that made my hear swell:

"Next time Chiron issues a quest, I'll propose him as the leader…"

His face paled and he crumbled.

Nico and I rushed to his aid.

"To the Great Hall. Now." I ordered. "We need my ambrosia supplies."

They all nodded and Draco took off running with Luna to open the doors for us.

_Harry's POV_

After a bloody loud jumble of sounds coming from outside, the voices stopped.

A few minutes later, a very _nervous _looking Malfoy and an equally _distraught _Luna burst the doors open.

Annabeth and Nico walked in, moments later, supporting Percy. He looked hurt, his face was pale and his clothes tattered.

Everyone's clothes were tattered, except for Thalia's.

"Nico my backpack. Luna the thermos. Draco store away the armour. Thalia IM Chiron. I want my reinforcements here, now. And someone fetch me a pillow and some bandages." Annabeth ordered and everyone obliged. Dumbledore waved his want. A pillow and some clean sheets were placed on the table.

"Treating demigods on tables… New techniques" Draco murmured. His lips were curved into a mischievous smile. He resembled a thief or something.

"Better than nothing. Besides, if we had gone to the infirmary we would be swarmed up with questions, Draco." Luna answered rummaging through a rucksack.

"Like we won't be asked anything in here. I bet Harry and Hermione's heads are about to erupt in any second." She gestured towards us.

"Annabeth…" a voice croaked and everyone's attention turned to Percy. He was laying down on the improvised bed/table while Annabeth was tending to some scratches he had in his arms and fed him a cube of some weird looking food.

"Better?"

_Percy's POV_

I woke up calling Annabeth's name. She was sitting next to me, feeding me ambrosia. Déjà vu all over again.

"Better?" she asked concerned. Her voice was sweet and her blond hair was cascading down her shoulders. Her face looked angelic.

"Percy all you all right?" she asked again moving closer to examine my face.

Thalia looked at me and snorted in realisation.

"News flash Annie. The boy is alright. I think he is in a trance. A love kind of trance actually. You can see the lovestruck look on his face really. Disgusting." She commented.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON?" Ron's voice was heard.

I turned to spot him and I started laughing. His face was so confused it exceeded the hilarious level.

"I guess… We do owe some answers…" I said and got up, Annabeth holding on my arm in case I fell. I smiled at her reassuringly. It was fine now.

"Well, my friend. I guess I should take things from the very beginning." I started.

"Ever heard about the Greek gods?" I continued.

Hermione gasped.

Oh, boy. Someone does read mythology in here.

**A/N Ok, so not exactly all secrets out, but the reactions are coming up next episode. Again, sorry for bailing on you guys for so long. Frankly, had it not been for the so many reviews I would have given up. I'm just too tired. Besides, I've been working on a story of my own and it takes time. **

**So, if you liked it, Read, Favourite and Review. **

**ALSO, A HUGE THANK YOU TO ALL MY SUPPORTERS OUT THERE. I hope this chapter didn't disappoint. Sorry for any mistakes, I was typing really fast.**


	8. Important news

Hey guys, it's me. I have some important news to tell you. I am permanently cutting off from fanfiction. Maybe I'll rad stories now and then or something, but I'm done writing. It's been a really hard time for me lately. I need to have time for myself and this whole ordeal doesn't help emotionally. So, all in all, this is goodbye for now.

And because I promised you guys these stories will finish, I'm putting them all up for adoption. Just PM me or review and I will update one more time to let you know the name of the person who will be writing from then on.

So, this was my contribution to fanfiction. I hope you all liked my writing. And remember, life is a struggle, but you need to live to know this.


	9. Important news part 2 - Please read

Thank you for all your inspirational words guys. I really appreciate that most of you understand that I need this. However, many of you said this story won't be the same without me and that got me thinking. So, I don't really know if I will give it up for adoption and if I do, I'll make sure that the person that takes it is a good author and I'll tell him/her everything I had in mind for the script.

All in all, if anyone is interested and will comply with these two requirements please PM me.


	10. Pondering, revealing and reinforcing

**A/N Hello everybody! So, to answer all the questions you surely have:**

**Yes, I'm back for this year.**

**You read right. This year. Next year is my last year of school and I'm facing a really difficult educating system so I won't have any time at all.**

**I know it will be really hard, but given all this dedication you have given to this story, I thought it wouldn't be right to disappoint. So, I'm announcing you that I will be finishing it. **

**Also, for anyone who wonders what occurred in this time I was absent or ponders over a vast majority of reasons that lead me to quit, even temporarily as proven, you can visit my profile. I will put up an explanatory note. **

**A huge thank you to all my supporters that never really gave up on this story! You have all been a great inspiration for me!**

**And now… ON WITH THE STORY!**

Percy's POV

Well. Hermione reads Greek Mythology. Why doesn't this surprise me in the least bit?

"What are you talking about? What does Greek and mythology stuff have to do with ANYTHING here?" Ron asked with a completely disbelieving look on his face. Kind of like the look he would give anyone if they told him food was a figment of his imagination.

"If I were you Weasly, I'd allow Percy to finish." Draco snorted and glared.

"DRACO MALFOY!" Luna yelled.

"Guys! No time for that!" I stepped in.

"Percy's right guys! It's time for us to explain, so could you stay a little patient for a while?" Annabeth furrowed her eyebrow and looked pointedly at Draco.

"Sorry, Annabeth…" he muttered and sent me an apologising look. I nodded back to let him know it's alright and, then, I proceeded to glance at Annabeth.

She nodded and turned to look at all the confused faces of the wizards.

"We'll talk. You'll listen. Just let us finish." She said with finality and there were many nods, including the trio.

"Okay…" I drawled. "Well, as a few of you may know in Ancient Greece there were 12 major gods who were worshiped. Each of them had different traits and a different domain. How they came to power is a long story, so we won't even start… Anyway, they were called the 12 Olympians, because, well they resided in Olympus-

"You don't say!" Thalia and Nico interrupted.

I turned to stare them down and they shut up. Annabeth glared at them for good measure.

"Please, proceed." McGonagal urged. All the people in the room were waiting avidly to see where all this would lead.

"In the myths" Annabeth took over "The gods would visit earth and _mate_ with mortals."

Thalia and Nico coughed.

"And an often result of this kind of relationship was… children." She concluded.

"No way! This can't be! They don't even exist! They are ways to interpret natural phenomena!" Hermione shouted.

I looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

Harry's POV

Okay, I get were this is getting now. They are completely nuts. Children of the Greek Gods? Yeah, right!

"You wanted answers? This is it." Percy said.

"So you want us to believe that you guys are what? Hybrids or something?" Ron asked with a high pitch in his voice.

"That term is absolutely and utterly derogatory Ron!" Luna spoke and glared at him.

"We prefer to be called half-bloods. Or demigods. Both work" Draco said.

"But you guys look perfectly normal and-

"Sorry to interrupt Harry, but you don't get the full picture." Percy observed and frowned a little.

"Remember when we told you guys we met Luna and Draco at the Camp we go to since they needed to control their powers?" he asked next.

"BECAUSE THEY HAD PROBLEMS WITH THEIR MAGIC!" I shouted angrily.

"No, because our parents needed us to attend to learn how to use our powers properly." Luna said absentmindedly.

"But-

"Enough! They are telling the truth. Their Camp director is an old friend of mine named Chiron. He is the immortal trainer of heroes." Dumbledore said.

"But sir if they are what they say, why would they be here?" A girl from Ravenclaw asked.

"Because Lord Voldemort has made an alliance with the monsters of their world and we needed to protect everyone. Heroes are the only ones who can deal with them." McGonagal stepped in.

Realising that adrenaline had made me stand, I sat down my back leaning on the table.

"Okay…" I spat out. I thought about the things in our Abnormalities list. If there were explanations to that, and they could be proven… Maybe… Maybe these guys weren't lying…

"Okay what Harry? You believe them?" Ron asked me bewildered.

I looked at Percy in the eye.

"We saw and heard many things you did that don't make any sense. We made a list." I spoke.

Annabeth and Percy shared a smile and nodded.

"We know. We heard you saying it once. Ron isn't good at keeping quiet." Thalia pointed out and Ron's ears reddened considerably.

"I have the list here, Harry." Hermione said.

"Doesn't surprise me these three were involved with finding things out again…" McGonagal grumbled.

"Well? Ask away." Percy said.

"You spoke of a being more powerful than Voldemort. You said you fought it." I pointed out.

Percy's face darkened and crumbled and he bowed his head. Annabeth reached for his hand and rubbed his back soothingly.

Percy let out a humourless chuckle. "Straight out with the heavy stuff? Fine." He murmured.

"We fought two beings stronger than Voldemort. The first one is the Titan Kronos. He seeked revenge from the gods for overpowering him and returned from his jail deep beneath the earth to do so. The other one is named Gaia…" he shuddered.

Thalia and Nico went to stand next to their friends.

"Let's leave that out… for later, maybe?" Draco suggested.

"Alright. I get the part about not talking about your families from what you've told us about your… other kind of parents so far."

"Percy…" Hermione spoke gently. I was startled by the softness of her tone.

"Your war with that second enemy… You almost lost Annabeth?" she inquired.

Annabeth's head rose from its place on Percy's shoulder and she stared at Hermione for a moment.

"We… we were meant to… be sacrificed…" Percy said.

The room stood still.

"Annabeth and I… We fell into Gaia's jail because of an enemy and… And we… I…" Percy closed his eyes.

"…Gaia's jail?" Hermione said with a small voice.

"Yeah, don't you get it now?" Thalia snapped.

"Hermione?" I asked confused.

"Harry, according to Greek mythology Gaia's jail is the darkest and coldest place of all. It is deep beneath the earth were Kronos was, also, trapped. However, no one has ever been known to have survived from there. And if they had, they… they died from madness. All the evil of the world is said to nest there." She said softly.

I turned to look at the couple. These nightmares they had… Their need of each other… That isn't faked…

"What's the name of that place?" Ron whispered bluntly, but due to the quietness it was heard all over the Great Hall.

"…Tartarus." Percy's broken voice was heard.

For some unknown reason the name gave me chills.

"Anyway… That is enough of that damn place…"Percy's voice, stronger and determined now, returned and Annabeth regained her posture, standing straight next to him. Their hands still intertwined.

"Our families are messy." Draco took initiative.

"_Eternally _messy…" Thalia grumbled.

"If you guys are really children of the Gods, are they really immortal?" Ron asked.

"_Duh_!" came the pointed reply from Thalia and I couldn't help but chuckle. Nico outright laughed.

"Yes. You see Greek Gods followed the rise of civilizations, so when one great civilization fell, they moved. At least, that's the best I can explain it to you without details and such." Percy said thoughtfully.

He, then, turned to Annabeth.

"Did I forget something Wise Girl?"

"Nothing, Seaweed Brain." She smiled and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Yuck! Hello! Hunter of Artemis here!" Thalia shouted.

"Keep trying… Ok enough, now!" Draco grumbled when they kissed again.

Dumbledore chuckled. "I believe we are not done with explanations, yet Ms Chase and Mr Jackson." He said, his eyes twinkling with laughter.

The rest of the Houses laughed. The tension was kind of broken, but we were fun from convinced.

"I don't believe it. I want proof!" Pansy Parkinson said and the rest of Slytherin agreed.

"We just fought a battle, brought Percy inside hurt, fed him ambrosia, you saw our weapons and you want more proof…" Luna trailed off.

Suddenly, the water from all the glasses broke free and started floating in the air, shaping currents and whirling around above our heads.

_Bloody hell__**, **_I thought.

"What the bloody hell?!" Ron bellowed.

"Don't worry guys. That's just Kelp Head." Thalia said, looking bored.

Indeed, Percy was moving his left hand (the one that wasn't intertwined with Annabeth's) and he indicated to a far corner of the room. The water moved there. Everyone gasped.

He moved his hand again and the water got back into the glasses.

"Poseidon…" Hermione said.

Percy smiled and nodded.

"Yup, god of the seas. That's Dad."

"I don't know about you guys, but I… I believe them now." I found myself saying.

"What about their wands, though?" Seamus demanded.

"Hecate, the goddess of magic helped us. We had to be here incognito." Annabeth shrugged.

"Soooo…If… If Percy's, um, godly parent is, um, Poseidon… the sea god… What about the rest of you?" Ron asked stuttering.

At least he was making an effort.

"Actually, I was wondering about that too…" Ginny and I said together. She hadn't said a thing so far, but it seems all the others were slowly starting to participate.

_Well, she's one of the bravest Gryffindors, so it doesn't surprise me… Really pretty as well. Whoa! Where did that come from? Focus, Harry. _

Thankfully, no one seemed to notice me staring at Ginny for a little while, except for Annabeth who sported a knowing smile.

"Well, my dad's Hermes. Messenger of the Gods." Malfoy said.

"Hades. Lord of the Underworld." Said Nico. Well, that explains it.

"Zeus." Thalia said distastefully.

"My mom is Athena. Goddess of wisdom and battle strategy." Annabeth spoke proudly.

"Athena's my mom, too!" Luna said excitedly.

My mouth fell open.

"Wait a minute! So, you two are siblings?" I asked.

"Exactly. You see in Camp Half-Blood we've got cabins were the children of the same god stay together. The cabins have a head counsellor that helps run the programme of the day. Sparring, running, archery, rock-climbing, Ancient Greek lessons…" Luna said looking at something at the ceiling.

"Wow, that must be fascinating!" Hermione exclaimed.

"If you're a Brainiac. No offence, Annie" Nico commented.

Percy and Annabeth turned to glare at him. Surprisingly, so did Draco.

"Ok, sorry. Jeez…" he trailed off.

"Oh! And we, also, play Capture The Flag!" Luna remembered happily.

"Capture The Flag?" I questioned.

"Yeah. Coolest game ever. Cabins form alliances and they set their flags in a place. Their objective is to protect their flag and steal their opponent's as well." Malfoy said smiling.

"Pathetic game…" Nico spoke.

"Because the Athena-Poseidon team always wins!" Percy exclaimed and Annabeth high-fived him.

"I just thought of something. Aren't Athena and Poseidon supposed to be enemies?" Hermione asked pensively.

"Yeah, but unfortunately for them, Poseidon spawned Romeo over there and Athena gave birth to Juliet, here. So, that's that." Thalia snickered.

"I think that's enough for tonight. You must be tired. Rest and we'll talk in the morning." McGonagal suggested.

As the crowd of students left the Great Hall whispering about the news, Hermione, Ron and I did the same.

"Do you believe them?" Ron asked.

I cast a glance at Percy and Annabeth who were taking their time walking out hand-in hand, their faces serious, but calm in the presence of one another.

Hermione and Ron followed my gaze.

"You know what? Dumbledore believes them. And I say I might just as well." I decided.

"Giving them a chance would be a good thing to start with." Hermione nodded and we walked to the dorms, exhausted and waiting for a good night's sleep.

Percy's POV

The night was quiet. All the wizards had gone to sleep, yet I couldn't find myself willing to drift off. I sat up on the bed, leaning against the headboard. Thoughts of Tartarus filling my mind and I shivered.

Annabeth sighed and sat up, too. She rubbed her eyes and moved to sit between my legs, leaning her head on my chest. "Don't think. We're together." She murmured against my chest.

I kissed her hair instinctively and she sighed appreciatively.

"I love you…" she said.

My heart calmed down and I wrapped my arms around her.

"I love you…" I said and drifted off, finally.

THE NEXT MORNING  


I woke up with a feeling someone was watching me. I opened my eyes slowly and saw Annabeth hovering over me, her hair creating a curtain. She was smiling and leaned down to kiss me.

"Good morning, Seaweed Brain." She breathed when she pulled away.

"Good morning, my beautiful Wise Girl." I replied.

"Come on, let's get ready. Chiron IMed and said that Clarisse and the others will be here today." She said and got up.

I propped up and supported my chin with my elbow, just looking at her. She was so amazingly amazing, brilliant, smart, gorgeous and-

"Percy." I noticed she was looking at me, smiling and raising an eyebrow.

"Yes my love?" I answered unfazed.

"What are you staring at?" she wondered amusedly.

"You. I love you." I spoke simply.

She smiled and came to sit down next to me on the bed. I kissed her and it had great potential to evolve into something more, but she pulled away too soon…

"No distractions. We have work to do." She chastised gently and went to get dressed.

I sighed and closed my eyes.

"GET UP" She shouted laughing and I groaned. So much for the distraction plan.

TEN MINUTES LATER

Annabeth and I walked in the Great Hall holding hands only to come across the amused faces of the wizards. That was when I noticed Thalia and Nico sitting at a new table, probably brought here for the demigods, and sporting matching mischievous faces.

"It wasn't me!" Draco shouted from next to Luna. They were sitting at the same table as Thalia and Nico.

"It wasn't you who did what?" I asked.

"Thalia was telling them about that time they caught you in your cabin making out and about that other time when you were kissing underwater and about that time when you-

"Okay, okay. Thank you, sister. I get the picture. It seems, though, that Thalia and Nico are way too preoccupied with our lives." Annabeth commented.

"That's because they have none of their own, Wise Girl." I said and said demigods started protesting as Draco laughed and put his arm around Luna.

"Is this what I think it is?" I whispered in Annabeth's ear and she nodded.

"Beware Draco. You're about to get a good beating up from Malcolm if you hurt Luna." Annabeth warned playfully.

"And why would I have to deck Draco?" came Malcolm's voice from the doorway. 15 demigods lead by Clarisse were sitting there smiling at us.

"Well, well. New faces." Hagrid said from his seat at the teacher's table.

"Punk." Clarisse greeted me.

"LaRue." I greeted back.

"Percy man! Our leader is here! Finally. Clarisse stinks!" Travis exclaimed earning a smack on the head from Katie Gardener.

"Seriously, though, Percy. We missed you guys." Katie said and all of them nodded.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Annabeth inquired.

"Yes, Ms Chase?" he asked intrigued.

"They still call you Chase? Haven't you changed it to Jackson yet?" Connor asked and the rest of them snickered.

"Will do soon." Annabeth replied and turned to Dumbledore again.

"Is there a place we can use to set up something like a training place?" she proceeded to ask.

"Yeah, Brainiac's right." Clarisse approved.

"What about the Room of Requirement?" Harry asked.

"Preferably outdoors." Malcolm noted.

"You could use the open place near the lake. It is far enough from the forest." Dumbledore reasoned.

"And we could build a few walls and traps to keep monsters away." Jake Mason, son of Hephaestus added.

"Professor?" Harry said.

"Yes, Mr Potter?"

"Could we watch them train? Learn a bit more about them?"

Everyone turned to me. Well, then…

"Why not? You must promise not to interfere, though…" I decided.

"I agree. It will help us prove that we're not lying to you about our heritage." Annabeth condoned.

"Alright, let's go set camp, people!" I shouted and we shuffled out of the room.

**A/N I know, it was too much of a filler chapter, but it had to be done. Anyway, I don't know when I'll update again because of my workload, but I will. **

**Hope you liked it. Read, Favourite and Review for more! **

**Also, pardon me for any grammatical errors. I was typing really fast to finish it quickly enough to have time to study. **


	11. Camps tours and spars

**A/N Thanks for your amazing reviews everybody! It really keeps me going and helps me get motivated to write!**

**I feel obligated to point out the fact that I haven't read the books in English, because I keep getting reviews that call me out on my misspelling of the name "Binns". I am sorry if I offended anyone, but please try to understand I am doing the best I can.**

**Anyway, I would really like to thank everyone for their immense patience. I feel the need to point out that I'm going to try and finish this series by the end of summer. As always, thanks for sticking with me through everything!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. All the rest Harry Potter world belongs to the amazing J.K. Rowling and the Percy Jackson universe belongs to the awesome Rick Riordan. **

**Now, on with the story…**

Harry's POV

The demigods had left the Great Hall to set up their training facilities including "Clarisse's arena of terror" as she put it, making Katie Gardener elbow her.

We were all sitting at our tables, eating breakfast and talking animatedly about what we might see during their training session. I decided to pay attention to the different talks around me, since Ron was gobbling down food and nodding at something Seamus was saying and Hermione was interjecting with several pieces of information she had read last night. Exactly like her to do research.

"Dude! I bet they'll have like a huge fort with canons and stuff and…" Seamus was going on and on imagining what they might have in that area of theirs.

Meanwhile, Parvati and Lavender were discussing about-what a surprise- Percy and how cute he is, until Ginny took it upon herself to shut them up with these exact words:

"Would you stop looking at another girl's man and leave the boy alone! He has gone through enough already!"

And then she proceeded to cast a silencing glare on them, making them shudder.

She caught my amused glance and we both started laughing uncontrollably, making everyone at the table stare at us with perplexed expressions.

"Never mind" I answered to Hermione's questioning glance. She rolled her eyes playfully and nudged Ginny.

"Alright!" A voice sounded from the entrance of the Hall. It was Malcolm, Annabeth's and Luna's- the thought that they're sisters is still weird by the way- brother.

"Everything is ready. We have set up everything including the tents. I must say thank you for the pegasi stables, though, Professor Dumbledore. You, too, Hagrid."

"You're welcome, child." Dumbledore said.

"That ain't nothing young fellow!" Hagrid grinned.

"Pegasi?!" Ron blurted out.

Malcolm turned to look at him.

"Yes. You know, flying horses? Great means of transportation they are. And they help with the chariot races." He finished.

"You only say that because your cabin has been winning eight times in a row thanks to Percy!" Clarisse, who appeared behind him, bellowed.

"Now why would they be winning because of one demigod?" Neville asked. Bad timing.

"Because Prissy's dad was the one who CREATED horses AND pegasi! Not to mention that Athena and Poseidon were the ones to create the chariot! So, Prissy teams up with their cabin and we end up losing, every time!" She stomped off leaving a smirking Malcolm behind her.

"Wow. She really has anger issues, huh?" Ron asked bluntly.

"Daughter of Ares. What else could you expect?" he muttered and shook his head.

"Hey Malcolm, need any help showing them around?" A tall buff guy said.

"I would appreciate the help Jake, thanks." He said grinning and looked at us.

"This is Jake Mason, son of Hephaestus. We will divide you into two groups and we'll begin the… um… tour, let's say." He finished.

"Alright, I'll take the Ravenclaws and the Hufflepuffs. Is that OK?" Jake asked.

"Do you think it's wise to pair up Slytherin with Gryffindor?" A Ravenclaw questioned.

"We'll make do." Malcolm answered confidently.

"So how are we going to do this? We'll just follow you and then look around?" I asked.

"Sort of. But before we go, Professor Dumbledore, is it ok if I lay out some rules?" He asked.

Dumbledore nodded and I shared a glance with Hermione and Ron. _What sort of rules?_

Malcolm went to stand in front of all the tables and started to speak:

"These rules are merely for your safety, guys. Firstly, no one and I mean NO ONE is to go anywhere near our weapons or the armoury. We don't toy around with that stuff. It is our arsenal." He said.

McGonagal glared pointedly at the Weasly twins, who nodded. At least they had taken this stuff seriously.

"Also, away from the pegasi if you don't want them to stomp on you and last, but never least, do not get in a fight with an Ares kid!" He concluded and gestured for us to get up and follow him, while the other two Houses followed Jake, who took another route.

We started walking down the path to the lake when we caught our breath at the site. I had never seen something like this before.

There was a central area where all the tents were located. The tents were big and spacious, as Malcolm explained, so that they could host up to three demigods from every cabin during their mission here. There were 10 main tents and other surrounding them.

"These 10 are for the 10 major Olympians that have kids. Estia and Hera are excluded because they are maiden goddesses. So is Artemis, but Thalia is a Hunter, so her tent is that one and there is no Zeus tent because of that." He said, pointing to a sliver tent.

"Isn't Athena a maiden goddess as well?" Neville asked.

Almost everyone stopped walking and turned to look at him bewildered he knew something.

"Hermione told me!" he explained.

"Now that explains it… Know-it-all…" Pansy Parskinson of Slytherin snarled.

Ron and I went to answer, but before we could…

"HEY!" the shout came from Malcolm. Everyone turned to look at the furious demigod.

"Just because she knows things, it doesn't mean you have to attack her! Enough with stereotypes! Besides, by calling her that you are basically insulting all the Athena kids. If you don't like people with knowledge, keep it to yourself." He finished glaring at her.

"What happened here, Malcolm? I saw you from across the lake." A guy came up. Something was entirely wrong with him though because-

"DUDE! Are these- are these… hooves?" Crabe asked shocked.

"What are you man, a donkey?" another Slythering piped up.

"Hey! I AM NOT A DONKEY! The politically correct term is satyr! Half-human, half-goat!" the satyr huffed.

"Um…satyr, huh?" I uttered. "And what do you guys do around Camp?" I asked after swallowing to come to terms with what I was seeing. Not really hard after a while, especially due to the fact I had seen many gross things, like I don't know, Voldemort appearing on the back of a professor's head?

"We help demigods get to Camp safely and we protect nature, in the name of Pan!" The satyr answered proudly.

"Yes, Grover. Thank you. Now you'll stick with us for the tour?" Malcolm asked.

"Yup. Percy sent me. He wanted you to see me now, so they won't freak out about satyrs later. He still remembers how he handled this subject…" Grover said.

Malcolm stifled a laugh and motioned all of us to continue moving.

Grover and Malcolm lead on to the basis. They showed us the archery range, the tents one by one, including info on the gods, the pegasi, the arena, where Clarisse was sparring with Will Solace, son of Apollo, and we ended up at a rather spacious area with a few tables and a couple of bleachers that was exactly in front of the lake.

"This is sort of an amphitheatre and a pavilion at the same time, kind of like the ones we have in camp. The Hephaestus campers we have here now constructed it. Should more campers show up, we will add to the structure." Grover explained.

Malcolm came to the front of the group.

"So you guys can go around now, but adhere to the rules, got it? I have things to do, but Grover will be around if you need any help." He said and walked out.

Awkwardly at first both Houses started looking around the demigod Camp. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and I decided to look for Percy.

"Hey Grover, do you know where Percy is?" Ginny asked the satyr.

He approached us and scratched his goatee.

"Normally, I'd say check the arena, but he wasn't there before. Hmm…" he started counting off his fingers all the while muttering: "Arena, tent, archery range, pavilion…"

Then, he face-palmed and smiled nervously.

"I think it'd be better not to annoy him, right now. How 'bout we go look for Thalia, instead?" he suggested.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Never mind, let's just go find Thalia." He hurried to the archery range.

"Well, might just as well follow him." Neville shrugged and went after Grover.

We joined in as well and arrived in the arena.

"Hey, Thalia!" I saw the goth girl holding her bow and aiming at a target really far away from her.

She paused to look at us. "Be with you in a sec, Harry."

She released her bow and hit bull's eye.

"Nice shot!" Grover commented and she gave him a one armed hug, disposing of her weapons on a nearby bench and reaching for a water bottle.

"You guys were looking for me?" She wondered. " 'Cause if it is Death Breath you want to see, you might wanna check his tent. The kid doesn't like broad daylight, right Edward?" she smirked.

"I don't know what's worse for you, teasing me saying I'm a vampire or that you actually know the guy's name from Twilight?" Nico appeared out of the shadows of a remote tree, scaring the bloody hell out of Ron. **(A/N No offence to the Twilight fans out there, I'm merely using Edward as a reference due to the fact that Thalia's a hunter and hence not supposed to read romance stories)**

"BLOODY HELL!" Ron yelled. That reaction was so predictable that Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You know Edward too, so the same could be asked Death breath!" Thalia countered.

Anyway, back to business. _Enough slacking, Harry. _

"Actually, we were looking for Percy. Apparently, Grover thinks he's busy and brought us to you instead, Thalia." I explained.

"Busy?" Thalia turned to look at Grover.

"He's nowhere to be seen?" Nico added smiling knowingly and sharing a glance with Grover.

"Seems like it." Malfoy popped up, walking towards us with Luna.

"We have been looking for them as well. Oh! Maybe Nargls took over their brains and led them astray…" she said, looking somewhere off.

"I doubt that Luna." Clarisse shouted from the edge of the lake.

"Give me a minute Potter." She said and we looked on.

Clarisse walked to the banks of the lake and threw in a spear.

"What did she do that for? Is she mental?" Ron murmured.

After about 1 minute, she lost her patience and shouted: "Dammit Jackson! Gods! Get up here and bring Chase with you. We have work to do!"

"Um… What?" Ron asked perplexed.

"Don't tell me he's actually down there!" Ginny said.

"Yeah. We're gathering for his battle with Annabeth. It was programmed for today. You know kind of an all-out thing. It's a huge thing in Camp. They even make bets, the campers. However…" Malcolm appeared.

"They have both been conveniently absent all day" Jake Mason offered, showing up with a number of students who were talking animatedly about all they had seen around.

"Look!" Ginny pointed to the surface of the lake. Suddenly, a column of water appeared. On top of it, Percy was standing, holding Annabeth's waist and looking a bit flushed.

"What, LaRue?" He asked, glaring.

"You and Brainiac have your official sparring match today." She reminded him.

"That was for today?" Annabeth looked at Malcolm who nodded.

"Oh…" She smiled sheepishly, looking at Percy who scratched his head with an equally sheepish grin.

"Um… Oops?" He suggested and Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. You two get down here." Thalia shouted.

Percy waved his hand and the water column bended leaving him and Annabeth on the ground and subsiding into the lake after that.

"Hey guys" he greeted us.

"How has your visit been so far?" Annabeth inquired.

"It was wicked cool!" Neville said excitedly.

"We do have questions, though. We were actually looking for you." Hermione mentioned with a pointed look.

"Well…" Percy scratched the nape of his neck nervously, turning quite red and Annabeth had a faint blush painting her cheeks.

"We were kinda busy." She offered, sending an amused yet loving glance Percy's way. His eyes twinkled in response. **(A/N So that we're clear, I there's going to be mush Percabeth in this chapter, much like the former ones. Sorry if it annoys anyone, but I need some way to vent all these feels…) **

"Enough! When I signed up for being a hunter, that's exactly what I wanted to avoid. Quit it the both of you! You can keep your sappy lovey-dovey smiles for yourselves till later!" Thalia exclaimed and stomped off.

Percy's POV

"Ouch!" I said with a hand covering my heart in pretence ache.

"She is right you know! You two have a tent. Why bother making out at the bottom of the lake?" Malcolm asked exasperatedly and teasingly at the same time.

"WAIT! How exactly could that happen?" Ron asked eyes wide in disbelief.

"Um… Ron? I don't know if you remember, but I did tell you I'm a son of Poseidon. Didn't I?" I turned to Annabeth for confirmation.

"Yes, Seaweed Brain, you did." She rolled her eyes and smiled at me. But before I could even start being amazed at how beautiful she looked while smiling Ron had to interrupt. Again.

"So what?" he said.

"Huge air bubble at the bottom of the lake. Does that answer your question?" Annabeth said raising an eyebrow at him challengingly.

He nodded hurriedly. Huh, maybe he's a tad bit scared.

"So, let's go to the arena and watch that fight peeps!" Will Solace exclaimed. Every demigod in the vicinity cheered and we followed them to the open area.

Annabeth and I stood opposite each other in the range of the wide clearing. I uncapped my sword and Riptide appeared in my hand. She drew her dagger, once again trusting her years of experience fighting with it over a sword. She's just confident and adjusting that way.

We stood for a minute, regarding each other and I flashed back to our endless practice hours when we were so drawn in battling and making up strategies in fights that we didn't worry about anything else.

This was so 'us', our field and our knowing and anticipating each other's movements that when she slashed at me, I parried her dagger without blinking an eye. Metaphorically speaking of course.

I rolled out of the way and gathered my momentum long enough for her to come close and anticipate my just - formed and energised attack mode. Her eyes' twinkle showed me exactly what I was looking for – that she knew what I was doing. I went for a low blow attack at her thigh, which she countered with a quick motion of her weapon.

Our battle raged on and on, rapid motions of weapons changing course in the middle of a supposedly particular targeted attack, jabs, slashes and moments of complete silence in our minds reminding us our complete accordance with each other.

At some point, though, we would need to stop our spar. That was my decision when her dagger met my sword with a clanking sound during an attack endeavour in the middle of the arena. I raised my sword to prepare to parry her slash, but then my friends came the factor I never accounted. And if Clarisse ever asks I will deny it, but she just looked so beautiful in the glory of battling that I stood mesmerised for a single second. Which obviously was enough time for her to disarm me in one quick motion and point her dagger at my throat.

"I believe I win this round Seaweed Brain." She announced teasingly.

"Oh well. What to do…" I chuckled and nodded.

"Aw, man! Your loss just cost me 5 drachmas Perce!" Draco and Travis whined in unison and Connor stood there with a mischievous smile, undoubtedly preparing for humiliating me and-

"Well, you wouldn't have lost your drachmas if Percy here had paid attention to ONE basic rule!" Clarisse bellowed grumpily.

"What rule?" Hermione inquired, apparently not quite perceiving where this would end up. But I had. And so had my cheeks because I felt the familiar temperature raising, indicating my all too known reddening.

Annabeth chuckled next to me, slightly elbowing my ribs. I glanced at her and gave her an impulsive embarrassed smile. She smiled back and intertwined our fingers in response.

"Once again: Yuck! You guys!" Thalia protested.

"Um… Sorry for interrupting the oblivious to all of us love fest there, but would you mind explaining what rule you broke Percy?" Ginny managed to articulate through the loud conversations happening in the crowd.

"Yeah, Percy. What was that rule again?" Katie Gardner teased.

"Gods Katie, I didn't know your relationship with Travis affected you that much!" I joked and she blushed and laughed a bit while the others burst into laughter as well.

"Well…uhm…How to put this… There is one rule in fighting I kind of forgot…" I stated.

"Never be distracted by your opponent." Annabeth finished.

"But you weren't distracted! You guys went all out and fought and stuff!" Ron responded.

"I kind of did, actually. Gave her a second to retaliate. And I lost. Again." I muttered.

Annabeth outright laughed and kissed me. That sort of made up for it.

"Alright everyone. I do believe it is time for us to have some dam lunch!" Grover intercepted.

"I want some dam French fires!" I shouted.

"And I need to use the dam rest room!" Thalia finished and we all cracked up from laughter.

"Uh… What?" Harry looked on lost. So did all of our friends, though.

"Inside joke of theirs. Come on guys let's go to the Great Hall for lunch." Annabeth offered and we all walked off.

THE GREAT HALL **(Annabeth's POV)**

_That distraction tactic always works_ was my thought as we all sat down chatting animatedly with each other. Not that I don't love that about Percy. He gets that pouty puppy dog look every time he loses when I use that technique. Which is exactly why I use it more often than not.

Anyway Percy was engaged in talk with Harry who was asking him about his father's kingdom, his powers, the evils things we've faced etc. I was listening to them when Hermione asked me something.

"Do you two always do that?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" I countered for once perplexed at what she was asking.

"You unconsciously lean towards each other when you are together. Have you not noticed?" she went on.

I pondered that for a moment.

"Truth is Percy and I are comfortable with each other. I guess it never crossed my mind that this in another thing that happens unexpectedly when I'm with him." I tried to reason.

She seemed to accept that answer but then she must have remembered her own queries about demigods. In the meantime, Ginny had arrived in the Hall and had taken a seat next to Harry and opposite me to listen to us.

"I meant to ask you about the second Titan War." Hermione started.

I nodded to sign that she could go on.

"Malcolm mentioned it briefly but said something about the gods not helping you… I didn't quite grasped what he meant."

So I spent the next minutes briefly describing the war and the circumstances under which it occurred. I told them about the prophecy and what happened in the end when they asked. It still hurt to talk about Luke, but Percy's hand in mine gave me the warmth and strength to continue talking.

"SAY WHAT!" came Ron's voice during my accounting the after the war council in Olympus.

"DUDE THEY ASKED YOU TO BECOME A GOD AND YOU DENIED?" he continued unhindered by the staring and bewilderment he had caused.

"What the heck?" Harry uttered.

"What seems to be the problem Mr Potter?" McGonagal approached the table.

"Uh…Professor McGonagal we just were asking…" he stammered.

"Guys, it's not that big of a deal. I just wanted to have a regular high school experience." Percy defended himself.

I was about to intervene when-

"That is not exactly how I remember your reasons Perseus Jackson."

We both turned to look at the newly appeared speaker.

"Lady Athena!" Percy said.

"Oh. Mom."

**And that's it for now. I'm so sorry for the long wait, but I kind of had a writer's blog about this story. I have sort of a plan about how this is going to play out in the next few chapters until it's time for a wrap. **

**I sincerely extol your patience and belief in me stated through your reviews and your story and author alerts. It may seem trivial to support a person in such a way, but given the fact that I aspire to write my own book one day, the strength you provide me with is essential for the reiteration of my courage and my believing in myself. To all my supporters and readers, I thank you deeply. **

**I'm also sorry for any errors in grammar or syntax. My proofreading isn't always effective. **

**Until the next time (which will hopefully not be long)…**

**Read, Favourite and Review! **

**~Life is Struggle **


End file.
